Thats why I hate you
by EmiTheImmortalVampire
Summary: Yami a man unable to trust nobody but a couple of people, Yugi is the type of boy he hates the most. Meanwhile two girls are wrapped in the middle too Yuki and Rasa. Drama romance excitement. YAOI LEMON, YURI LIME! CUSSING! RAPE! Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Welcome to my first story -trumpets play-**

**Kori: Gosh, Emi please calm down your scaring them**

**Me: I AM SO FRIGGEN HAPPY! -throws trumpets to the readers-**

**Kori: No! No! Your not Ophra those trumpets aren't cheap!**

**Me: Ugh. Fine whatever.**

Chapter 1: Sleep over of nightmares

Yugi went to the door with the brown painting and white door nob, he slowly raised his hand and knocked. He lifted up his bag a little bit. 'Answer the door Serinity!' He heard Joey scream from the inside. Yugi sighed. The door opened and Serinity greeted Yugi with a smile, 'Glad you can make it Yugi!' Serinity gestured Yugi inside.

Yugi nodded and went inside taking his shoes off his feet and setting them on the mat. There were four pairs of shoes not counting Yugi's shoes. 'Yug' in here.' Joey shouted from the living room. Serinity walked back to the kitchen chatting with Tea about school and such. 'Is everyone here?' Tristan asked setting down his soda. Joey nodded no, 'Kaiba and his cousin are supposed be here soon. But I guess we could watch some TV till they get here.' Joey answered slouching on the couch.

Yugi sat down next to Mai and Joey, apparently this was a sleepover but Yugi was really not used to all of these people in one house. 'Mai do you want to ome and play some games in my room?' Serinity asked her and Tea now wearing their pajamas. 'Sure why not!' Mai said taking her black purse and got up off the couch and followed Serinity, Joey looking under her skirt. Yugi smacked him upside the head.

'What I thought I saw somethin'?' He smirked. Yugi started to laugh a bit until he heard the door open, two men walked in one had short brown hair and blue eyes with the most bored and irritated look on his face possible. The other caught Yugi's attention even a little bit. He looked so shy he had similar hair to his own but with a little bit more blonde streaks, he was taller and more handsome than himself.

'Yo Kiaba whos the shy one?' Joey called out, Tristan turning his head over to the door way. 'Oh? Its Yami hes my cousin unfortunatly.' Kaiba answered walking into the living room and sitting on a chair and leaning back crossing his arms. "Uh. Wow he really is upset for some reason..." Yugi thought sitting back. His taller conterpart walked over to Yugi and asked to sit their politely. Yugi nodded as he sat **very **close. 'Uh...' Yugi felt a bit un-comfortable but stayed still as Joey and Kaiba stood next to eachother.

'See I am taller you mutt.' Kaiba snapped.

'Nope your short!' Joey joked glaring up at Kaiba.

'Thats it mutt!' Kaiba growled as him and Joey began hitting each other in the stomach. Tristan began to laugh and chant out fight multiple times. Yami stayed quiet, yugi silently giggled as the two rivals punched eachother. But nobody was dumb enough to seperate them. Or.. so Yugi thought. 'Hey you two break it up!' Bakura called out coming out of the basement groaning. Joey stopped for a moment and glared strait at the white haired teen.

'Whatever I was winning anyway.' Joey said not wanting to pick a fight with the semi-psycho teen. Kaiba smirked, 'Tell that to the bruise on your face mutt.' He sat back down on the chair crossing his long legs.

Yami laughed a little bit as Joey turned. 'Hey! No laughing from the peanut gallery ok!' Joey pointed to Yugi and Yami. Now bakura walked over and leaped over the couch and sat down on the floor chewing on something.

The gang began to watch really scary movies, involving chainsaws, screamers, and psychos.

Kaiba was really silent and glared at the TV, not giving a two cents about when the girl got cut open and was eaten alive. Joey tried not to act scared to seem superior to Kaiba. 'HAHAHA! Don't you go into that closet bitch!' Bakura laughed out not even scared but thought of this movie as a commedy.

But poor Yugi..

He started to not be able to watch this anymore and charged upstairs to Joey's bedroom and began to pant un-controlably. 'Who can make this crap!' Yugi shouted throwing his stuff on the desk covered in dual monster cards and snacks. He layed down on the bed and heard Bakura's laughter even all the way up here. He heard the door slightly open and gasped.

It was just Yami. 'Oh sorry.' Yami apologized. "Click." The bedroom door locked from the inside by Yami. But it appears Yugi did not notice yet. Yami casually walked over and sat next to Yugi. 'Um would you mind not sitting so close?' Yugi asked awkwardly scooting back. Yami smirked and pushed the small boy down on the bed. 'What the-' Yugi began to say starting to feel a cloth being stuffed into his mouth. Yugi made muffled noises as Yami laughed evilly.

'Your wondering whats going on right? Your thinking this is some kind of prank, or some kind of trick correct?' Yami questioned gripping onto Yugi's hands. Yami glared down angrilly. 'I hate shy people like you...' He whispered into Yugi's ears starting to nibble on them. Yugi started to struggle out and made muffled noises. "Stop what are you doing!" He wanted to say but his voice was sealed by some kind of cloth.

Yami narrowed his eyes and opened up his jacket and pulled it over his head, Yugi not able to see now. Yugi felt panicked and began to kick up his legs at Yami, tears going down his face. This guy was acting worse than Bakura! 'Try that again.' Yami snarled at poor Yugi. Yugi sniffled crying, "What did I do to you?!" Yugi thought. Yami went down and started to un-button Yugi's white shirt.

Yugi felt breathless now, what could he do. He can't scream for help and this guy is nuts! He started to feel everything spinning, his eyes shut. Yami had Yugi's shirt off and felt Yugi not making any pathetic noises, or move at all. He slipped the jacket off of Yugi's head seeing his sleeping face.

'How cute...' Yami leaned down and kissed his forehead. He took the cloth out of his mouth and covered up Yugi with a blanket found beside the bed.

"I hate people like him the most..." Yami thought unlocking the door and walking out. 'Hey Kaiba's cousin have you seen Yugi?' Tristan came out of the upstairs bathroom tucking in his shirt. Yami walked slowly up to him and whispered, 'He fell asleep.' Yami acted shy and quiet walking off down stairs. 'Do you want to stay over like Yug' and Tristan?' Joey asked the tall CEO. Kaiba nodded no, 'No, I have to go say goodnight to Mokuba he is probably freaking out now..' Kaiba answered turning to Yami.

'Do you want to stay Yami?' Kaiba asked acting in-different as usual. Yami thought for a moment and mentally smirked, 'Sure..' He mumbled shifting his legs abit. Joey nodded. 'Ok' then!' Joey patted Yami on the back as Kaiba left not admitting he had a fun time. Yami scratched the back of his head not knowing what to do now.

'Well.. I'm going to check on the girls. Why don't you go upstairs and get the playstation going?' Joey asked taking the buckets of popcorn to the trash ans slweeping up the mess on the tables. Yami paused for a moment, "This one, Joey he is different from the short one he is more prideful but yet..." Yami thought, 'bang' Joey's trash dropped to ground. "Clumsy very clumsy..."

Yami giggled as he walked over and helped Joey. 'Joey.' Yami said putting a plastic cup into the garbage bag. 'What Yami?' Joey answered looking up. 'What is Yugi like?' Yami curously asked. Joey pondered for a minute then smiled looking down, 'Hes nice, kind, and thinks for everyone but himself. I mean he is really Naive but he helped me and Tristan even though we were cruel to him.' Joey seemed happy talking about Yugi.

Yami stared for a minute. "I still hate people like him..."

**Me: Ugh! I hate torturing poor Yugi like that and I really used a different style of writing for my first time.**

**Kori: Wait! I thought this was YamiXYugi? I have only seen Yami be a jerk to Yugi**

**Me: Maybe he has a reason hehe...**

**Kori: -Sigh- Don't make the readers guess Emi...**

**Rasa: Enjoy, reveiw, or favorite please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Chapter two of Yugi's pain**

**Kori: Your going to have some fangirls upset with you**

**Me: Don't worry they will love me again soon**

**Kori: Fine but please hurry up to the nice moments ok?**

**Me: I'm calling Enoyim!**

**Kori: No!**

Chapter 2: Your dead to me, so don't come back

~Yami's Pov~

There was a boy in front of me he had a note in his hand all crumpled up. 'You-YOU! I can't believe this I told you I liked you and you go and tell everyone! I hate you!' The boy threw the note at my face and ran off crying. I stood there not sure of what just happend.

'I'm sorry...Kuro. I didn't though.' I mumbled walking back to the bus station. I turned around hearing Kuro's voice telling all his friends what a jerk I am.

'Yami, all you ever do is hurt people! You don't deserve friends!'

I then woke up again

~Normal Pov~

Yami's eyes were wide open that small boy was next to him...Cuddling?!

Yami pushed him off and crawled off the couch in the living room. He looked at the sleeping boy wondering how he got there but it really didn't matter.

This boy, Yugi. He was just like Kuro and acted like him. Everyone hated him just because of a rumor that wasn't his fault. Yami heard Yugi move around until he tossed him self over the couch. Yugi's eyes opened and started getting all teary eyed. 'Ouch!' He shouted starting to rub his head.

'Thats what you get for getting on the couch with me its too small for two people.' Yami arched down his eyebrows. Yugi blushed and rubbe out his tears. 'Sorry but Joey snores really loudly I couldn't sleep with the girls.'

Yami glared at the small red faced boy. 'Go away.'

'No!' Yugi frowned.

'What? Do I have to make you?' Yami towered over Yugi.

Yugi sniffled and got up on his legs. 'I don't see what I did to make you hate me but I'm sorry!' Yugi bowed properly. Yami stared at Yugi and groaned not liking how embarrasing this looked. 'Stop it you look weird Yugi.' Yami commanded going back to the couch and sitting there taking the remote.

'But I still don't know what I did to you, I try to be nice to all my friends bu-'

'Who said we were friends?' Yami growled turning on the TV.

Yugi smiled sitting next to Yami, 'Why don't we play a game I mean its really boring since everyone is sleeping.' Yugi began listing out games like chess, checkers, monopoly, dragons, mostly board games.

'How about duel monsters?' Yugi asked cheerfully taking a little box out of his bag. 'Duel monsters? You actually play that I thought you would get beat all the time?' Yami teased but in a serious tone. Yugi pouted and opened the box. 'I'm actually quite good thank you very much!' Yugi defended.

"He really is clingy but..." Yami thought looking down to Yugi sorting out his cards. ''No. Thats it he is clingy and annoying just like everyone else.'' Yami glared to himself. Yugi looked up and smiled.

'You want to duel?' Yugi asked again. Yami sighed. 'Do I have a choice?' Yami sarcastially asked.

Yugi nodded no laughing.

'Fine but were doing a bet.' Yami smirked. Yugi looked nervously at Yami wondering what was the bet would be if he already didn't know.

'If I win you will do whatever I say. If you win then I guess I'll do what you want deal?' Yami rolled his eyes. Yugi blushed more thinking about what Yami would do...NO! 'Duel!' Yugi said.

A few moments later.

'I summon tribute Kurebo to summon the Summoned Skull!' Yami announced, he and Yugi were tied for a moment. Yami was using a fiend deck, meanwhile there was no specific cards in Yugi's deck.

'Attack directly!' Yami's Feind creature went towards Yugi. 'No! I activate Mirror Force!' Yugi said pressing a button on his duel disk. 'Counter trap go! I activate Dark Bribe negating the card's effect and you can draw one card. But its too late I win.' Yami said Yugi's lifepoints dropping to zero.

'Ugh...'

Yugi looked up and scratched his hair. 'I guess you ...' Yugi awkwardly laughed. Yami raised an eyebrow. 'Did you forget about the bet Yugi?'

Yugi nodded no disappointidly.

Yami went up to Yugi, 'You can not make any noises what so ever.' Yami commanded. Yugi zipped his lips starting to breath in deeply. Yami forced his lips on Yugi, Yugi in shock of what just happend. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi forcing his tounge through Yugi's lips and into his mouth.

Yugi closed his eyes his face bright red. Yami moved his tounge roaming around the corners of Yugi's mouth. Yugi tried not to moan out or move it would go against the deal he made. Yami broke the kiss after awhile. Yugi began panting. Yami was also out of breath.

Yugi stayed quiet even though his mind was filled with questions. Yami pushed Yugi onto the ground, Yugi grunted in pain for a second.

Yami started to un-button Yugi's shirt and tossed it aside. Yugi flinced. Yami began flicking Yugi's buds. Yugi bit down on his bottom lip. His whole body heating up. Yamiput his mouth down on on his buds and sucked on them a bit the nibbled.

'Ah...'

Yugi was panting out, squeezing his legs together. Yami chuckled a bit, this boy was so innocent but then again so was all the others but then they became whores begging for anything and anyone. Yami bit down on Yugi's bud. 'It hurts Yami!' Yugi cried out. Yami looked up seeing Yugi in pain.

''All you ever do is hurt people Yami."

Yami got up, 'I'm going back to sleep, your staying in here with me.' Yami told the sad little boy. Yugi sniffled and nodded putting back on his shirt. "Its 12:48..." Yugi read the clock on Joey's house phone. Yami fell asleep after awhile but all Yugi did was cling to his back trying to fall off onto the floor.

Yami turned over making more room for Yugi. Yugi hugged on Yami's stomach, Yami actually hugged back. "He seems so lonely... maybe I could be his friend if he doesn't kill me first...''

**Kori: Enoyime will take over for Emi awhile**

**Enoyim: Bow down slaves! -brings out the whip-**

**Kori: No Enoyim they are not your slaves they are readers**

**Enoyim: I think i might be able to make my slave Emily do a chapter a day. Unless she passes out from the fun we do hahaha!**

**Kori: -Facepalm- Reveiw and favorite follow or eat a damn cookie or go to a friggen library.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enoyim: I think Yugi needs to get it up the butt...**

**Kori: No. Just no Enoyim.**

**Enoyim: Who knows i don't think i can ever make yami trust yugi until awhile**

**Kori: Come on at least try!**

**Enoyim: Fine. Read your damn yaoi bitches.**

Chapter 3: Hate and trust

'Yug' Yami! Come on let's go to school!' Joey started shaking Yugi awake. Yugi slightly awoke realizing he and Yami were hugging...

'Ah!' Yugi screamed falling off the couch landing on his butt. Joey busted out laughing. 'Yug' Don't go screaming like that!' Joey tried saying laughing. Yami was awake for a while but nobody seemed to notice it yet. Yami smirked and rotated his whole body around. Falling on top of Yugi.

'Oh my god! Yugi I'm so sorry!' Yami pretended to panic. Yugi pouted and gasped up. 'Please get off Yami.' Yugi blushed a bit feeling Yami's stomach against his.

'Yami its ok I fell a lot when I was a kid!' Joey joked. Yugi squirmed out from under Yami, and crawled out. Yami got up and took his backpack beginning to take out his school uniform. Yugi did the same taking out his uniform making a B-line to the restroom. Yami smiled walking to Joey's bedroom to change. Joey raised up hid eyebrow in confusion.

''He was doing that again..." Yugi thought blushing changing his pants. "Do I irritate him, amuse him, or does he like me and this is just his way of flirting.'' Yugi thought almost done changing.

Yugi walked out looking left and right then walking out treating Joey's hallway as a street. Tristan was cooking with Serinity some lunch for each other. Yami came out wearing his uniform but it was strangely more decorated and wrinkled.

'Your tie is crooked Yami.' Yugi went up to Yami and fixed it by lightly yanking it to the left. 'The teacher will get mad if your uniform is messed up...' Yami looked down at Yugi and backed up, slightly blushing.

'OOH~ Yugi the house wife I love it!' Bakura came in from the basement laughing. Both Yugi and Yami blushed their similar faces. Yami too his bag and ran out. 'Bakura you embarrassed him!' Yugi hissed. Bakura shrugged and went out the door. Yugi looked down. Joey went over to him and put his bad over his shoulder.

'Lets go Yug' come on.' Joey nudged Yugi from behind.

Yugi nodded and walked to the door hoping Tristan and serenity would leave soon. Joey and Yugi talked about school and told jokes... Joey's a bit more dirty.

When they arrived Tea was hanging out with some of her other friends. "I think that one is Miho, Yuki, and whose that?'' Yugi saw a tall boy in front of Tea all the girls were comforting him for some reason.

When Joey went to tutoring, Yugi went over to Tea and her friends. 'Hey Yugi!' Tea shouted waving. Yugi slightly waved back and went over and saw the boy was sniffling. He was talking to Yuki and Miho. 'So then he told everyone I liked him and he had the nerve to say he didn't!' He whined. Yuki gasped her pink hair getting in her eyes again. 'I can't believe Yami would do that...' Miho mumbled.

Yugi's ears rang, he clenched his fist. He didn't think Yami would spread rumors. 'I don't think so.' Yugi said. All the girls turned to Yugi, and the boy turned also. 'Excuse me?' He asked. Yugi stood up straight, 'I don't think he would do something like that, and i have not heard any rumors about you liking him!' Yugi said proudly. This was all true. Yami acted too shy to start-up rumors like that.

'Well he did! And I guess your just too small to hear anyone!' He leaned down his tears not going anymore. Tea growled. 'Hey! Don't call Yugi any names! I thought you were against bullying!' Tea screamed in his ear. 'Kuro just go before she gets more pissed off than I am!' Yuki barked out. Miho going up to Yugi asking if he was Ok.

'Sorry Yugi I can't believe I felt sorry for him...' Miho apologized. Kuro turned around and charged at Yugi and Punched him right in the stomach. Yugi fell backwards and coughed multiple times. 'You bastard leave Yugi alone!' Yuki called out running head first to Koru and knocking him over. For a short girl she was tough, but then again maybe that's the football training coming in.

Yami heard the commotion and ran towards the crowd seeing Yugi on the ground...And Koru.. Right there in front of him...

Yami clenched his fists and pushed through the crowd and went to Yugi. He picked up Yugi bridal style with a really angry face on. Koru started to chuckle. 'What is that your boyfriend?' Koru asked laughing. 'Shut up. Don't go punching others Koru...' Yami tried not to sound pissed off. Yugi looked up blushing. Yami turned to tea and miho, 'You two should have either tried to help or get a teacher.' he twitched.

He then turned to Yuki and nodded. 'Thank you Yuki.' He walked off taking yugi to the nurse.

Yugi was on the bed staring at the bruise on the stomach. 'It looks painful..' Yami mumbled. He can't believe what just happened. AFTER EVERYTHING HE DID TO YUGI! He defended him and took a punch too 'Ow. Thank you Yami for taking me to the nurse...' Yugi looked up making a smile.

Yami felt extremely guilty and shitty now.

Yami put his head down in shame the only reason why he was ever mean to Yugi is because everyone always is mean to him for being different. 'I couldn't let anyone bad mouth one of my friends...' Yugi sniffled.

Yami's eyes widened. 'Friends...?' Yami repeated.

Yugi nodded and smiled dearly, 'Yes your my friend Yami and, I mean.. Kaiba used to be mean to everyone too and did a pretty cruel thing to my grandpa. But then we slowly became friends and although he wouldn't admit it. So I hope we will be like that too..' Yugi blushed.

Yami went down and wrapped his arms around Yugi. 'Yami..?' Yugi went crimson.

'I'm sorry Yugi...' Yami whispered crying.

**Kori: oH MY GOSH. Enoyim you wrote that?**

**Enoyim: Yeah what of it?**

**Kori: I thought you would make Yugi get raped for sure!**

**Enoyim: Hehe..**

**Kori: o.o**

**Rasa: Reveiw and wait tommorrow for next chapter :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Emi: Guess whos back**

**Kori: Back again**

**Emi: Emi's back**

**Kori: Tell a friend**

**Emi: -Trumpets play- Enoyim needed to go and look up some yaoi for references**

**Rasa: Enjoy and reveiw please!**

Chapter 4: Jealousy!

Yugi heard his alarm clock go off but he was already awake, he turned it off and started tying his shoes. He pulled up his shirt showing his bruise in the mirror. ''It doesn't hurt that much anymore.'' Yugi said mentally.

"I'm sorry Yugi..."

Yugi blushed eight shades of red and started shaking his head. Does this mean Yami likes him now? Maybe he will be all nice now...

"I can not picture that." Yugi giggled buttoning up his uniform. Yugi's Grandfather called from down stairs, 'Yugi, your friends are here are you ready?' He asked. Yugi picked up his bag ad rushed downstairs. Joey was looking at the cards for sale downstairs. 'Good morning Yugi.' Yami said leaning against the wall.

Yugi coughed for a minute and looked up at Yami and smiled. 'Good morning Yami...' Yugi said quietly. Yami scratched his head, 'Is your stomach ok?' Yami asked. Yugi sighed and started talking normally, 'Yeah. There is a big bruise though.'

'I'm sorry...' Yami said guiltfully. Yugi started waving his hands back and forth 'It was not your fault and it could have been wose without you!' Yugi explained.

Joey opened the door, 'Come on Yug', you too yami!' Joey called out. Yugi nodded and ran up to Joey. Yami was fixing to run out. 'Um young man?' Grandpa said towards Yami. Yami turned around. 'Um thank you for helping my grandson he told me about it.' He smiled. Yami felt shy about talking to Yugi's grandfather. 'It was nothing thank you sir.' Yami bowed and walked out chasing after Yugi and Joey.

'Hey Yami you want to go buy some burgers after school?' Joey asked his mouth watering. Yugi looked down for a minute not sure if he wanted to eat but if his friends were going... 'Sure Joey...' Yami answered quietly.

Joey and Yugi were talking the whole way to school. Joey would occasionally take Yugi's hand and swing it forward and backwards singing out about burgers. Yami clenched his fists, "Why don't I like this.." Yami thought was he feeling lonely or... Jealous?!

Yami started mentally freaking out, Joey was strait right! I mean did Joey and Yugi ever do the same things I did to him? Then again did Yugi ever date anyone?

Yugi turned and saw Yami thinking he looked really stressed out could he be sick? 'Yami are you ok?' Yugi asked. They just arrived at school and everyone was whispering about Yugi or Yami of course.

'I'm Ok Yugi.' Yami smiled. A couple of girls went up to Yugi looking worried. 'Are you ok Yugi! I heard Kuro punched you!' The girl with long brown hair exclaimed. The other girl stared at Yugi. 'The way you stood up for your friend like that was awesome!' She hugged Yugi then walked away giggling.

'Woah! Yugi the ladies man!' Joey laughed out. Yami lowered his eye brows. No, he did not like this at all.

Joey had math class for first period, Yugi and Yami had Athletics together. Joy to the world for Yugi's case he only had kaiba as the only guy he knew before Yami. Kaiba always had an excuse not to actually praticipate though. This time his leg was 'broken' he was on his laptop doing who knows what.

Yugi and Yami were running together around the gym. 'Yami I have a question.' Yugi said panting from running going to the benches, sweat going down his neck. Yami raised an eyebrow. 'What?'

Yugi looked the other way, 'Your my friend right?' Yugi asked embarresed.

Yami didn't even pause, 'Of course Yugi...'

Yugi looked at Yami and blushed a bit, 'Then why did you say you hate people like me?' Yami recalled that night at the sleep over. Yami really didn't want to explain but he looked at his feet, 'Look, I mean. Everytime I get a friend they always end up hating me or liking more than friends and they just get upset i don't feel the same.' Yami sighed.

Yugi thought that did make sense. 'Well I won't hate you, and if I like you...like that..' They both just stopped talking. Then the tennis team came in, with Tea and Yuki. Yuki looked over to Yugi and waved. She ran over in her tank top and shorts. 'Oh hi Yuki!' Yugi smiled.

Yami stared at the two talking. 'Oh.. I think I'd better go see ya lover birds!' Yuki smirked jogging off talking to Tea.

Love...Birds...

Yami stared at Yugi he was really embarrased, 'Hey Yugi follow me real quick..' Yami asked Yugi nodded. Yami headed torwards the locker room. Yugi walked in and saw Yami in the way back hiding. 'Yami what are-!' Yami pulled Yugi down they were both hiding in the corner.

Yami began lifting up Yugi's Athletic's shirt, 'Wait!' Yugi was fixing to yell out but then he saw Yami was wrapping a bandage around Yugi's stomach. 'Why does it hurt?' Yami asked. Yugi blushed. 'N-no!' Yugi stuttered.

Yami chuckled and pulled Yugi's shirt down he got up and reached his hand down for Yugi. Yugi took the hand but stumbled making Yami fall as well as himself.

The most awkward postion for these two at this moment.

Yami was on top of Yugi, their members clashing together. Yami cringed meanwhile Yugi moaned out. 'Ah. I'm sorry!' Yugi apologized. Yami nodded no, 'No its my fault...'

Silence..

'Yugi?' Yami asked looking down at his face getting up a bit. Yugi blushed and turned his face to the left, 'What?' Yami blinked and finally asked, 'Have you ever done it?' Yugi started to stutter out and panically, 'Uh! Um! N-no!' His whole face was red.

Yami was leaning his face down to Yugi's, Yugi shut his eyes.

'Ring ring!'

The bell went off and Yami quickly got up pulling Yugi up and they both started to act natural. Yugi blushed, "What did I almost do to Yami!" He started taking his uniform out of his locker and went to the bathroom stalls to change. Yami took a towel and went to the showers.

"Damn. I don't know what to fucking do anymore!" Yami thought growling.

**Emi: Oh dear I think I made them have too much horomones...**

**Kori: They almost had sex at school, and you wonder that -_-"**

**Emi: Well I thought I could make Yami really open with Yugi.**

**Enoyim: But now yugi is going to OPEN his legs for yami ;D**

**Emi & Kori: ENOYIM!**

**Rasa: Reveiw and wait for next chapter 'Chapter 5- Yuki's present'**


	5. Chapter 5

**Emi: I love you all my readers... -Glomps readers-**

**Kori: Oh dear, your happy so that could only mean one thing...**

**Emi: I love life, and rainbows, and sunshine glitter.**

**Kori: Yep its that chapter WARNING LIME IN THIS CHAPTER! (Lime is like Lemon but no actual connection)**

**Rasa: Enjoy your Fanfic guys ;D**

Chapter 5: Yuki's presant?

'Yugi here do you at lunch?' Yami asked carrying a small box of food. Yugi looked around and pointed outside. 'I sit outside usually, Joey eats with his sister...' Yugi gets really lonely during lunch.

'Why don't we eat in the classroom I think nobody is in there?' Yami asked. Yugi thought "We will be alone." Yugi shrugged, 'Sure Yami...'

Yugi walked to the classroom with Yami and they silently ate for awhile until the door opened slightly. Yuki stuck her and her new hair color in, this time it was blue with pink tips. 'Hey you guys I have a present for you.' Yuki chanted.

'What is it?' Yami asked raising an eye brow.

Yuki shut the door 'Click' the door locked. Yami and Yugi's eyes went huge. 'Oh no...' Yugi whispered. Yami went over to the oor and tried to unlock it. 'Its locked.' Yami said awkwardly. Yugi blushed, this seemed familiar he backed up a bit.

Yami wondered what was wrong with Yugi so he walked to him, 'If you want t-to... Then ask...' Yugi extended his legs bending one up. Yami slightly blushed did Yugi mean..

Yami bent down and sat on top of Yugi, 'So may I?' Yami was a few inches away from Yugi's lips. Yugi blushed and nodded.

Yami his lips slightly on Yugi's, Yugi happily kissed back. Yami slowly stuck out his toung forcing it in Yugi's mouth. Yugi slightly moaned as Yami pushed his lower area on Yugi's member. Yami chuckled moving his toung around Yugi's mouth roaming around all the corners of his mouth.

They finally broke out of the kiss to catch air, Yami roamed his hands to Yugi's pants and un-buttoned them. Yugi bit down on his lip, 'Yami...' He moaned out.

Yami pulled Yugi's school uniform pants off. Revealing his boxers Yami watched Yugi's face. 'Don't J-just stare!' Yugi cried out a bit quiet his voice giving out. Yami started to grip the edge of his boxers and slightly pulled them down. Yugi yelped and covered up his member.

'Uh!' Yugi blushed, Yami began smirking at Yugi. 'Please Yugi...' Yami leaned forward licking his cheek.

Yugi moved his hands his member showing. Yami smiled and rubbed his finger on it. 'Excited are we?' Yami joked putting his had on it running his hand up and down. 'I'm gonna...' Yugi moaned out. Yami moved his head down and licked the tip of Yugi's member, then press his lips down on it.

'Ah!' Yugi tried to suprress his moans but it was difficult.

Yami began sucking on Yugi's member and going up and down. Yugi looked down at Yami. 'I'm gonna cum-Ah!' He released in Yami's mouth. 'Sorry Yami!' Yugi apologized embarrased. Yami swollowed, 'Don't be your really cute Yugi.' Yami smiled.

Yugi's heart skipped a few thousand beats. Did Yami just say he was cute?!

Before they could kiss again, the door opened. 'Hey guys lunch is almost over!' Yuki called out. Yami gasped and covered up Yugi. 'Hey I don't care what you do just hurry up!' She whispered loudly. Yugi nodded and reached for his boxers and began slipping them on. Yuki gaurding the door telling everyone that the snake escaped and that Yugi and Yami were looking for it.

"Oh~ How exciting who will confess first!" Yuki thought smirking.

Yugi was dressed now and Yami quickly went to his lunch and ate. As did Yugi. When the bell rang the kids started coming in wondering if they caught the snake. 'I caught it.' Yami said smirking.

Yugi blushed, "Wait...Does this make us Sex buddies!'' Yugi thought feeling ashamed, did he love Yami or just love the attention?

Meanwhile Yami thought, "Did I force myself on him, could he just not say no?" They both sat in awkward silence.

Yuki sat around staring at the girl in front of her, "Yami will you be the first or will I have to help you..." She thought thinking up ideas. Her eyes widend as she finally got an idea. She wrote a note and taped it to the bottom of her eraser. When it wasgroup work time she went over and handed Yami it. 'Thanks Yuki.'

Yuki and Yami always passed notes to eachother in class like this so Yami took the note off and stuck it in his I.D. pouch. Yugi was working fast so he could go get those hamburgers with Joey. Although his stomach did feel bad he still needed to eat.

When it was final period Yami pulled out the note and read it to himself "Tommorrow bring Yugi and yourself to burger world for a double date, 4:30 don't be late cutie :)"

Yami blushed. "A date with Yugi! What! I want to go with him but...''He paniced not knowing what to do. Joey rushed up to Yami and yanked Yami's jacket. 'Joey!' Yami exclaimed. Yami hid the note in his pocket. 'Well lets go or Yugi will beat us there!' Joey started racing there pouncing on Yugi.

'Get off Joey!' Yugi whined. Joey laughed. Yami walked over to Yugi and began looking out the doors. 'Oh.. Hi Yami.' Yugi smiled lightly blushing. Joey and Yami this time were talking about what kind of burger to get. Yuki waved from the bust stop sitting next to another girl who was tall, had long brown hair, and glasses. She was very cute but looked like she was in college.

'Hey Yuki who's your very cute friend?' Joey asked eyeing the girl. 'Oh! This is my girlfriend Rasa!' Rasa blushed a bit pushing her glasses forward. Joeys and Yugi's eyes went wide. 'Your a lesbian Yuki?' Joey asked backing up. Yuki nodded.

'I kissed a girl and I liked it!' Yuki called.

**Rasa: HEY!**

**Emi: What sweetie**

**Rasa: How dare you pair me up with Yuki!**

**Yuki: D:**

**Emi: Look what you do!**

**Kori: Reveiw and Favorite please**

**Rasa: Don't steal my job!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Emi: Thank you winged sapphire wolf for keeping up to date on my story!**

**Kori: You have never picked out favorites before.**

**Emi: Well my fans are what keep me rolling!**

**Kori: So how many chapters are you going to make?**

**Emi: This might be 15 chapters or more...**

**Kori: Exciting.**

**Rasa: Read and enjoy but ****LEMON CHAPTER GTFO IF YOU DON'T LIKE!**

Chapter 6: What are we Yami?

Yugi was excited since it was saturday, hoping to sleep in all day or play video games. Yugi walked down stairs wearing his little footsie blue pajamas.

'Good morning Yugi.' Yugi's grandfather said. Yugi hummed out as a response. He went to the fridge and took out some tea pouches, and a kettle from the cabinet. 'Yugi what are you doing?' His grandpa asked from the livingroom. Yugi sighed, 'Making tea do you want some?' Yugi asked. The small grandpa answered, 'No thank you Yugi.'

Yugi hummed and grabbed the tea when it boiled and poured some into a glass. 'Ring,Ring' The door rang downstairs. Yugi's grandfather went down stairs and heard him say loudly, 'Your here for Yugi?'

Yugi's ears rang and he went downstairs. He saw Rasa wearing a sleeveless shirt, mini jacket, and blue jeans. 'Hi Yugi!' She shyly said.

'Oh? Hello Rasa good morning.' Yugi greeted. Yugi's grand father chuckling and walking out of the room. 'Grandpa its not like that!' Yugi blushed.

Rasa pushed her glasses back, 'Uh Yugi I was wondering would you go to burger world with me and Yuki...' She asked politely. She really was a college student.

Yugi thought for a minute and shrugged. 'Sure I got nothing to do when is it?' Rasa wondered for a minute and finally said, 'Four or five, Yami and Yuki have to pick up some thing for class so you have a few hours to kill before Yuki gets you.' Rasa smiled and looked at Yugi's clothes and giggled. 'Glad I'm not yami now aren't you ehehe..' She joked. Yugi blushed thinking of Yami seeing him like this. 'Ah! Don't even joke about that!' He squealed.

Rasa giggled then laughed loudly.

'What?'

'No-nothing...'

'What is it Rasa?'

Rasa slightly moved her eyes right to the window seeing Yuki...and YAMI! Yugi quickly darted upstairs blushing madly. Rasa went outside and saw Yami blushing. 'AW! Yugi was so cute~!' Yuki squealed out. Yami coughed and elbowed Yuki. 'Ah. Jealous husband sorry.' Yuki teased Yami.

Yami's eyes went wide once more.

Rasa glared, 'Don't tease him Emi!' Rasa snapped. Yuki pouted and put her hands in her pockets. 'Fine sweetie pie.~' Yuki chanted out. Rasa blushed and walked by Yuki as The three talked.

Then the subject chaged to, 'Oh Yami do you like Yugi?' Yuki asked. Yami froze. 'I don't know...' Yami walked ahead towards the library. 'What do you mean 'You don't know'! Either you like him or you just want to have sex with him. Or both! What is it Yami?' Yuki asked getting a deserved pinch from Rasa. 'Ow.'

'Both ma-AH! Quit it Yuki!' Yami blushed. Rasa and Yuki stood there dumbfounded that he actually answered. 'You like Yugi for sure.' Rasa said seriously. 'But were both men i'm afraid Yugi will get picked on OK!' Yami exclaimed. Yuki sighed, 'Don't you think we know that?' Yuki said sighing. Yami turned around 'What do you two kn-' Yami thought again and saw them both holding hands.

'Its because we don't care what others think Yami. Why are you different?' Rasa said quietly. Yami thought and knew they were right. 'But don't you two get made fun of?' Yami asked. They both nodded. 'Yes we DID, past tense Yami we got picked on because we were a gay couple but now..' Yuki said pulling Rasa into a kiss a few people stared.

They stopped kissing, 'We don't care.' Rasa answered blushing.

They were finally at the library, yami felt bad maybe Yugi didn't care either. Was it just him? He shook his head and silently thanked the two girls.

They got their book and began reading it for a couple of hours. 'Why don't we go pick up Yugi now?' Rasa asked, winking to Yuki. Yuki winked back and put her book up. Yami was day dreaming reading the same page eight freaking times.

'Oh Yami wake up from your sex dream!' Yuki whispered into Yami's ear. Yami got up and snarled at Yuki.

They walked back to Yugi's house and saw grandpa outside sweeping, 'Hello Gramps!' Yuki called out waving. The grand father waved and looked at Yami smiling. 'Hello Mr. Motou.' Rasa bowed. 'No need for formalities, just call me grandpa. Yugi should be upstairs i can go get him no-' Yuki waved her hand. 'We can go get him to save you the trouble. If you let us that is?'

Yugi's grandpa opened the door for them, 'His room is on the third floor. Please don't startle him he might still be showering.' He warned. Yami looked at his watch, they were forty minutes early. Yami gasped.

Yuki went upstairs seeing the living room and many pictures around of family mostly of yugi or grandpa. 'Aw its a picture of small Yugi!' Rasa chuckled looking at little Yugi wearing a giant t-shirt with a man next to him that looked like Yugi. It was Yugi's grandpa but he was younger.

'Oh look its the stairs!' Yuki went up the stairs to a small hallway with two doors. There was no shower water running, or could be heard at least. Rasa knocked on a door no answer on that door so Yami went to the other door and knocked on it. 'Sorry Grandpa I'm still getting ready!' Yugi called out zipping up his pants he walked out without a shirt on his hair soaking wet still.

'Uh.'

'Ah!' Yugi went back in his room and hid in his closet. Rasa was staring the other way not sure of what just happend. 'Your early!' Yugi called out. He put on his black short sleeved shirt. He came out drying his hair.

'Oh Hi Yami...' Yugi blushed his face red from the shower. Yami smiled.

'Lets go then lets go you two, oh Yugi do you mind sleeping over later at Yami's place?' Rasa asked. Yami's eyes went wide he knew what they were getting at.

'Uh if its ok with Yami and my grandpa..' Yugi answered thinking of this as a normal sleepover.

Yugi started following Rasa downstairs to go ask Yugi's grandpa. 'Yuki what are you doing?' Yami asked crossing his arms. Yuki shrugged, 'I am trying to help.' She stated.

'But I still don't know Yuki, you don't get how mean I was to him when we first met.' Yami sighed remembering how its been maybe a few weeks at the most.

'Look it is as clear as day that he likes you. Either you confess or someone else will Yami.' Yuki taunted. Yami thought of little Yugi with someone else then again there were girls staring at him and...

Yami bolted down stairs Rasa gave a thumbs up to Yami, 'Enjoy.' She smiled walking out with Yuki. Rasa started to scream, 'What!' Yami and Yugi turned to Rasa on her phone. 'Are you sure I can't skip?' She exclaimed. She sighed, 'Fine bye.' She groaned. 'Yuki I have to go to a thing at college today I'm sorry...' She looked disappointed.

Yuki sighed, 'Well I wouldn't want to be a third wheel so why don't you two go without us?' Yuki asked. Yugi thought, "Wait Yami and me alone on a date?!''

Yami shrugged really liking the idea but was acting like it was no big deal.

Yami and Yugi went to burger world and it was really fun but they were asked if they were brothers multiple, multiple times. They ran into Tristan and Serinity for a moment it appeared they were on a date. Yami went to the arcade afterwards and beat Yugi at a few games like race cars. But Yugi beat him in air hockey and fighter games.

Then Yami finally said, 'You want to go back to my place now?'

Yugi looked up to the tall male, 'Sure Yami...'

Yami had an apartment apparently, 'Yami why do you live alone?' Yugi asked. Yami shrugged, 'My dad thinks it would be easier since he leaves on year trips.' Yami explained walking to the couch and sat down. 'Oh...'

Yami and Yugi just watched TV, until Yugi got onto Yami's lap. 'Yugi?' Yami wondered what he was doing. Yugi leaned into Yami's ear, 'What am I to you...' He asked then moved his head back looking into Yami's eyes. Yami narrowed his eyes and smiled. 'You really don't know?' Yami asked.

Yugi scowled, 'Not unless you tell me!'

Yami fipped Yugi off his lap and onto the couch, 'I like you Yugi.' Yugi blushed. 'Now its your turn to confess little one...' Yami whispered. Yugi reached up and hugged Yami, 'I love you Yami!' Yami stared down then hugged back.

**(For what you have been waiting for god dammit! LEMON IF YOU DON'T LIKE FOR GOD SAKES SKIP IT!)**

Yami refused to let Yugi go and kept kissing some part of his body; from his lips to his neck to his arms and hands. Yugi enjoyed it though, and let Yami do his own thing. He did just say he loved him, and its not like they haven't done anything remotely like this before.

Soon after, Yami took off his own shirt and carried on kissing Yugi. He took off Yugi's shirt so they were both topless and lead his kisses down Yugi's chest.

Yugi blushed every time Yami kissed a spot on Yugi's chest, moaning slightly.

'Do you like it?' Yami asked playfully, getting a nod from Yugi. 'Y-yes...' Yami blushed at the thought that he and Yami was going to actually do it, but nodded anyway. Yami gave him a quick kiss on the forehead before returning to his chest, Yami turned to one of Yugi's buds and gave it a couple of licks before giving it a small bite.

'Ah Yami...' Yugi moaned out. he pushed Yugi back down and took his pants off so he laid naked underneath Yami. Yami chuckled as Yugi's member was hard and traced his finger up its side. 'You seem excited..' Yami chuckled. Yugi blushed more moving his legs a bit. 'W-whos fault is that!' He yelped.

Yami smirked putting his tounge on his member and licking the tip then the side, slowly pressing his lips down on Yugi's member. Yugi moaned with every second Yami's mouth was on his member. Yami sucked harder until Yugi hit his climax, 'YAMI!' he realeased in Yami's mouth.

'You taste good Yugi...' Yami whispered.

Yugi nodded as he panted, Yami reached up and stroked his face, making Yugi look up. 'Do you want to carry on?' Yami asked. Yugi nodded 'Yeah…I want to… Yami...'

Yami gave Yugi a quick kiss before heading back down, he pushed Yugi's legs apart so he could see his entrance.

'Tell me if its get too painful or intesnse,' Yami said, getting a nod from Yugi.

He then circled around Yugi's entrance slowly to loosen them up, and then he added a finger. Yugi tensed up at the intrusion, but after Yami let Yugi relax back to normal he circled around and added another finger, and another until he had three and was stretching Yugi with all three. When he thought he had stretched Yugi enough he took back his fingers and positioned at Yugi's entrance.

'Ready?' Yami asked.

Yugi nodded and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. Yami guided himself at Yugi's entrance and let himself slip gently in.

Yugi gasped and held tightly to Yami as he carried going on until he was in all the way. Yami waited until Yugi had adjusted to his intrusion, and when he did Yami pulled out so only his tip was left in and came thrusting back in.

Yugi cried out loud as Yami kept thrusting in him, Yugi wrapped his legs around Yami's waist bringing him deeper inside him and then Yami hit his prostate.

'Ah! Yami!' Yugi cried out.

Yami smirked and kept thrusting into that spot, making Yugi cry out loudly each time. Yami reached down and grabbed Yugi's member, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Yugi couldn't hold it back any longer. 'Yami!' Yugi cried out as he released over their bodies. Yugi's muscles tightened, Yami gave a few more hard thrusts before reaching his limit. 'YUGI!' Yami groaned as he released inside of Yugi.

**(End of juicy lemon :D)**

Yugi was panting under Yami, 'Uh Yami?'

'Yes Yugi?'

'Did you mean what you said?' He asked looking up at Yami.

Yami smiled and kissed him on the forehead, 'Of course I love you Yugi.'

'Promise?'

'Promise.' Yugi hugged on Yami, 'I love you too Yami...' Yami and Yugi shared a passionate kiss.

Meanwhile...

'Yuki how do you think things are going?' Rasa asked taking out her ear rings. Yuki chuckled. 'I picture that they had sex of course thats what couples do during sleep overs.' Yuki chuckled laying back on the couch. Rasa went over to the couch and wrapped her arms around Yuki, 'Can you promise me something Yuki?' Rasa blushed. Yuki smirked. 'What is it Rasa sweetie?'

'Promise me you'll never die..'

**Kori: -Crying- Oh god I can't believe you wrote that last line Emi.**

**Emi: Sor~ry. But I wanted to add a small cute moment with my two characters but I worked hard on that Lemon but i got multiple inspiration from different fanfic writers.**

**Rasa: Do me and Yuki really make that cute of a couple?**

**Yuki: Yes... -hair is now orange-**

**Emi: Ok, we are going to have to hide your hair dying equipment soon.**

**Rasa: Stayed tune for next chapter, 'Loving someone.'**


	7. Chapter 7

**Enoyim: Here I am again, -Screams from little babies is heard off in the distance-**

**Kori: Uh if your here than that means something bad is going to happen...**

**Enoyim: Hehe... Time to spice things up a bit with the Yaoi and the Yuri couple.**

**Kori: Oh god your bringing Rasa and Yuki into this too...**

**Rasa: / Enjoy and favorite, **** YAOI LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER!**

Chapter 7: Loving someone, why does it hurt so bad...

'Yami this is uncomfortable...' Yugi whined. Yami put his arms around Yugi tighter, 'Tough your styaing like this Yugi.' Yugi was currently only wearing a shirt and was sitting bare on Yami's lap. Yami was clothed thought. 'You seem happy.' Yugi rolled his eyes.

Yami chuckled and went to Yugi's ears and seductivly whispered. 'Because Yugi told me he loves me...' Yugi blushed and straitend his spine. Yugi turned his head around a bit seeing Yami with lust in his eyes. 'You want to. But we just did it last night.' Yugi blushed.

Yami cuddled his head into Yugi's back. 'But once isn't good enough Yugi.' Yami hummed out. Yugi thought for a second, 'Fine Yami. Do what you wish...' Yugi turned around seeing victory in his eyes now.

**(Lemon...Lemon lemon LEMON!)**

Yami began taking off Yugi's shirt to make him fully naked. Yugi started unzipping Yami's pants and pulled them down a bit. 'Yami is already hard...' Yugi looked up. Yami looked at Yugi and his body. 'So are you Yugi.' Yami put his finger on Yugi's member. 'Ah.'

Yugi finally got Yami's pants and trousers off. Yugi reached down and kissed the top of Yami's member. 'Yugi..?' Yami questioned. Yugi looked up blushing. 'I want to make Yami feel good too..' Yugi whispered. Yami nodded allowing Yugi to do what he wanted. Yugi put his mouth down on Yami's member and thrusted up and down.

'Yug- I'm comi-' Yami moaned out, Yugi went as deep as his mouth would let him. Yami grunted and released in Yugi's mouth. 'Yami...' Yugi blushed.

Yami pulled Yugi up on his lap. 'You ready I'm not holding back this time.' Yami warned. Yugi nodded bracing him self by gripping on Yami's shoulders. Yami pushed his member forawrd inside Yugi. Yugi's eyes went wide and moaned out. Already Yami's member hitting against his prostate. 'So deep.' Yugi teared up a bit.

Yami pushed forward thrusting up banging inside of Yugi. Yugi cried out loud as Yami kept thrusting in him, Yugi arched his back forwards hugging on Yugi's back.

'Yami!' Yugi moaned out comming all over his and Yami's stomach. Yugi's Yugi's muscles tightened, Yami gave a few more hard thrusts before reaching his grunted as he released inside of Yugi.

**(Thats ALL YOU GET!)**

Yami felt Yugi clutching on him, 'Sorry did that hurt?'

Yugi nodded, 'A bit but I like it...' Yugi blushed. 'I feel sticky..' Yugi mumbled. Yami looked at Yugi. 'I have a shower over there why don't you go first.

'I think I will.' Yugi liked that idea getting up walking to the hallway and went to bathroom locking the door behind him.

'Knock, knock' Someone was knocking on the door lightly. Yami sighed and put on some pants and went to the door opening it. It was a woman, her short hair now orange, a small white shirt with a red jacket, and red jeans.

'Oh hey Yuki.' Yami greeted letting her in.

'Oh is Yugi still here?' Yuki wondered. 'Yeah but he's taking a shower.' Yami asnwered sitting back on the couch. 'Look I want to quickly tell you something then.' Yuki said seriously.

'What...'

Yugi silently opened the door to ask where the shampoo is. 'We can not let them know we had sex.' Yuki said. Yugi paused the shower still going, "W-what?"

'I know, but that was before you even met Rasa.' Yami sighed.

Yuki went to the door. 'Well I have to go Rasa is coming home in a hour I need to go to the store.' Yuki waved letting herself out.

Yugi waited a few minutes then asked where the shampoo was, 'In the drawer Yugi. You want me to come in there too?' Yami teased Yugi nodded no and shut the door tears coming out of his eyes. ''Yami had sex with... Yuki... I thought sh-she was gay and I thought Yami was too...'' Yugi felt extreamly dizzy and collapsed passing out.

'YUGI!' Yami exclaimed seeing Yugi passed out and quickly grabbed his cell phone and called the ambulance. He started putting clothes on Yugi worrying himself half to death.

A couple of hours later~~~

Yugi woke up in a hospitol bed, 'Yug'!' Joey exclaimed. Joey, Yami, Tea, tristan, and grandpa were in the room. 'Don't be alarmed Yugi you just had a panic attack.' Grandpa said. Yugi got up seeing Yami next to the bed on his knees.

'Hey Yugi are you ok?' Tea asked teary eyed. 'I feel fine guys...' Yugi blushed can't believe he was actually in a hospitol.

One of the docters came in saying he could go but shouldn't go to school tomorrow just to be safe. 'That sounds ok. now i guess you kids better go home just in case your parents get worried.' Grandpa said happy now that his grandson would be ok. Yami stayed quiet his head down on the bed.

'Yami you can go now...' Grandpa said Yami looked up crying. 'You don't want to leave Yugi yet do you?' He asked. Yami nodded no fast. Yugi looked at Yami could he have been crying this whole time. 'You can stay with us tonite then if your parents are ok with it.' Grandpa sighed hating seeing the boy cry.

Yami smiled and nodded. 'They'd be ok with it...'

Yami went by his place and got a bag of stuff and went to the gameshop and house. Yugi went upstairs Yami right behind him terrorfied he might fall backwards. 'Yami I'm ok.' He reassured.

Yami nodded no and hugged Yugi from behind. 'What happend did I do something?' He asked Yugi paused. He nodded no, 'No I guess I had the shower too hot.' He lied. Yami sighed and walked ahead of Yugi opening the door. Yugi walked in and went into the bed opening the covers for Yami. Yugi went also under the covers and hugged Yugi aroud the waist sniffling.

'Love you Yami...' Yugi said cheering him up a little bit.

Yami went to his ear, 'I love you too Yugi...'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Chapter 7~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Kori: ...How could you...**

**Rasa: Yuki when did this happen?**

**Enoyim: I am impressed...**

**Miyone: /**

**Yuki: HEY EMI WROTE IT!**

**Emi: But you enjoyed it.**

**Yuki: BUT YOU PUT YUGI IN THE HOSPITOL!**

**Emi: -Sigh-**

**Rasa: Read and review...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Emi: Should I make Yami over-protective? Or should Yugi be now?**

**Kori: Yami of course.**

**Emi: But I think I crossed the line by giving Yugi a panic attack.**

**Kori: You crossed the line and shit on it in the first chapter.**

**Emi: Fine come on Rasa take it from here.**

**Rasa: HAHA! ENJOY AND REVEIW! WATCH OUT**** WE HAVE YURI LIME IN THIS CHAPTER!**

Chapter 8: You haven't even talked to me...

After his day of bed rest Yugi went back to school getting punded by questions from his friends. Yuki was sitting on the benches sighing. Her hair was now green with feathers on the left side. 'Y-Yugi?' Yuki waved. Yugi waved back and walked toward his older friend. 'Your back it was so lame yesterday without chu.' She laughed.

'Are you ok?' Yugi asked feeling her sad or guilty for some reason. She looked at Yugi and looked forward to the autum leaves. 'Did you know that Rasa used to be in the same school as me but she was a second year and I was a first?' Yuki asked. Yugi thought for a second and nodded no.

'Well she was a quiet girl but everyone would talk to her and be her friend because she was so cute.' Yuki looked down and forced a grin. 'But she said she wanted me because I treated her like I would anybody, not making her special.'

Yugi sat hearing Yuki's stories. Then Yami showed up at the school gates. 'Hey Yami!' Yugi waved . Yami looked at Yugi and walked off following Joey into the tutoring building. 'What..?' Yugi wondered why did he just ignore him?

'That was rude!' Miho growled. Yuki had a small heart attack and smacked Miho upside her head. 'Don't ever. scare. me. again.' Yuki growled out every word. Miho giggled and sat between the two short teens. 'Hey Yuki did you dye your hair again?' Miho asked noticing the orange no longer showing. 'Yeah.' Yuki answered not wanting to talk about her gay relationships in front of naive Miho.

'Oh Yugi, Yuki, i need a favor!' Miho got off the bench and got in begging position. 'Can you two go to a Gokon with us!' She asked begging shutting her eyes.

'Whats a Gokon?' Yugi asked raising an eyebrow.

Miho got up and dusted off her skirt and pulled out the dictionary term, 'Gokon is a modern pattern for dating where a group of single men and a group of single women organise a night out, with the hope of forming romantic partnerships!' She explained.

Yuki sighed, 'Like a giant blind date?' She asked. Miho nodded. 'Two girls couldn't show up and one of the guys couldn't either so I was also wondering if you could ask one of your other single friends?' Miho asked. Yuki thought and smirked, 'Sure I'll go and bring one of my friends but were not paying.' Yuki layed down the agreement. Miho nodded. 'Sure if you make sure she can come after school. So how about you Yugi?' Miho gave the puppy dog eyes.

Yugi looked at Yuki mouthing out yes. 'S-sure Miho sounds fun.' Yugi blushed can't believing he accepted.

Miho squealed and thanked the two abnormaly hair colored teens. 'Meet me at this spot after school!' Miho smiled and ran off. 'Why did you accept your not single?' Yugi asked. Yuki smirked and let out a sparkle in her eyes. ' .DUH!' she sang out.

''That explains it...''

'Then why do I have to go?' Yugi asked rolling his eyes. Yuki went up to Yugi and slightly moved his head to Yami, 'To make him jealous.' She answered. Yugi glared at Yuki's green eyes matching the hair.

'Why would I make Yami jealous?' He twitched.

Yuki sighed, 'You'd be surprised at what even shy people like Yami would do if jealous, I got rasa jealous once and she made me dinner and only had on an apron that night...' Yuki trailed off starting to droll. 'She leaned over the counter and turned her head back slightly and said "Heres your next meal master..." I can never forget that night!' Yuki started wiping off the drool.

Yugi blushed thinking jealousy can actually make Rasa do that...

'Well imagine what Yami would do he might just bust in and steal you away, or he might attack you and do so many ecchi things like bondage!' Yuki said quietly. Yugi thought of the word bondage for a moment.

{Yami was leaning over Yugi holding a whip, Yugi was tied down to the bed naked. 'I will make your body only crave me Yugi...'}

Yugi went completely red and thought he might actually do that. 'I guess that... Jealousy might be good...' Yugi mumbled. Yuki got up and pulled out her cellphone calling Rasa on the plan.

All the classes were boring and when Yugi ran with Yami today, he just kept trying to run faster. But when school ended, Yugi went up to Yuki and told her how Yami really was avoiding and ignoring him. 'Let me handle this.' She winked.

'Stay here for a minute.' she said walking to Yami.

'Yo.' She gave the peace sign. He narrowed his eyes on Yugi in the way back of the court yard. 'Hello Yuki.' He said. Yuki smirked. 'Well Miho invited me and Yugi to a Gokon, so i decided to bring Rasa too, I think Joey might be going too..' She explained. Yami's eyes widend. He clenched his fists. 'Good for him...' He ran off.

She saw him run off and sigh, 'Yami be honest with yourself and poor Yugi or things will be like before.' She went to Yugi and gave him the thumbs up.

The five girls were; Tea, Yuki, Rasa, Miho, and some other girl with long black hair.

The five guys were; Yugi, Joey, Duke, bakura, and ... KORU!

They all sat down and ordered some drinks. 'Hey Rasa do you want a drink?' Duke asked looking down her shirt. She blushed and secretly held Yuki's hand. 'S-Sure Duke.' She answered.

Yuki was acting like one of the guys talking about sports and favorite foods. The black haired girl talked with Yugi. 'You don't seem like the type to do these things.' She smiled. Yugi shyly looked away. 'Yeah Yuki sortav dragged me here I don't think I stand out that much.' Yugi smiled. The girl pulled out a card with her number and a heart at the end. 'Wha-'

'Keep it and call me sometimes, you know maybe we could go out?' She blushed a bit.

Yugi nodded and kept still... "Did I just get asked out, but I don't want to go out but it be rude not to call and just be friends."

'Sure...' Yugi tried to think of her name again. 'Its Shirori. I have to go but please call me..' She kissed him on the cheek.

Yuki saw what just happend and thought it didn't matter, Rasa kept getting hit on by everyone. 'Sorry but I have to go to the restroom.' She grabbed Yuki's had and dragged her off with her.

**(lime begins here if you are not a yuri fan please skip.)**

Rasa put Yuki in a stall with her and sat on her lap. 'What is it sweetie?' Yuki asked stroking her hair. Rasa looked up and Kissed Yuki, Yuki closed her eyes and started slipping her tounge in and roaming around the girl's mouth. She slipped her hand up her bra and squeezed on her buds. 'Ah.. Yuki..' Rasa moaned breaking the kiss.

Yuki put a finger on her lips,'Quiet we don't want anyone to hear...' She whispered. She pushed her bra up and started sucking on her buds. 'Y-yuki...' Rasa blushed starting to wrap her legs around the green haired girl's hips. 'May I?' Yuki asked. Rasa nodded and squeezed her eyes shut.

Yuki lifted up her skirt and moved her panties to the side and beganlicking her tounge inside of her. 'Ah!' She squealed. She flicked her tounge in and out. 'I have to c-cum!' Yuki moved her head up and stared at Rasa, she stared at her eyes and pushed in a couple of fingers in her. 'Yuki, Rasa, are you ok?' Tea came in.

**(Stupid tea, end of lime)**

Rasa kept her feet up, 'Uh yeah I'm just a bit sick and Yuki's giving me her undershirt...' Rasa lied. 'Well its almost time to go and I think Bakura likes me!' She giggled walking out.

Rasa got up and Yuki moved to where they were both standing up, 'Hahaha...' Rasa bursted out laughing, 'Hahahaha!' Yuki started laughing loudly.

-Back at Yami's apartment-

Yami sat there staring at the wall thinking to himself listening to TV. 'What if he forgets about me, maybe its for the best.' His cell phone went off, 'Yuki what do you want..' He whispered before answering. 'What?'

'Yami...' It was Yugi's voice. He couldn't just hang up at this point so he stayed quiet and said, 'What is it Yugi?' Yami asked a bit sad. Yugi started sniffling, 'I'm sorry Yami...' He said.

Yami raised an eyebrow, 'For what you didn't do anything Yugi its me I'm sorry!' Yami let out all at once. Yugi blushed and tried not to start crying, 'Then talk to me! I love you Yami!' Yugi said nobody was in the car but Yugi, Rasa, and Yuki. Well Joey was sleeping or faking.

'I do too and I want to see you, but I don't know if I'm hurting you or not.' Yami said. Yugi went closer to the phone, 'You aren't hurting me Yami! I love you so much please I want to be your boyfriend!' He started crying.

Yami almost dropped the phone, did Yugi just say... 'Yes Yugi, I think I want that too...I love you.' Yami started crying a bit.

'Togetherness is a good thing isn't it?' Rasa asked smiling to herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of chapter 8~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Emi: hehehe... I made a Yuri...**

**Kori: Not that many people like Yuri Emi, i think you might get some threats.**

**Emi: Well they can skip. **

**Kori: True. Oh and Emi is short but she was Seme?**

**Emi: Yeah because Rasa is too polite to do anything.**

**Kori: And Yugi and Yami are boyfriends now?**

**Emi: Yep.**

**Kori: Yay...**

**Rasa: Enjoy and Reveiw... -/-**


	9. Chapter 9

Kori: So this chapter's name is 'First Date'? Geez what could it be about.

Emi: Shut up.

Kori: But its so obvious Emi.

Emi: AT LEAST I HAVE DATES!

Kori: -goes and cries in corner-

Rasa: Harsh. Hope you like chapter or don't it don't matter.

Chapter 9: First Date part 1

Yami just sat in his apartment and layed there, thinking about Yugi. He smiled getting up changing his pajamas into casual clothes. There was no school today so Yami was just hoping to sit down maybe call Yugi. Before he could sit down his phone rang. ''Yugi?'' He thought of the coincidence.

He answered, 'Hey Yugi.' He smiled. He heard Yugi cough for a second clearing his throat. 'Hi Yami.' He forced out. Yami liked how shy Yugi was. 'I'm sort of sad theres no school because I can't see you.' Yugi chuckled. Yami blushed a bit 'Well we could always go out on a date.'

Yugi paused.

'I want to...' Yugi started talking for only a second. ''How cute..' Yami thought.

Yami scratched his hair, thinking of a good date idea. 'How about a movie?' Yami suggested. Yugi thought for a minute and gulped. 'Uh. I am not good in crowded places, can you rent one and I'll order a pizza?' Yugi said hating his clostrophobia issues. Yami thought he prefered the idea of Yugi at his place better than out in public for obvous reasons.

'Am I alowed to do anything during the movie?' Yami seductivly whispered. Yugi went completely red. 'Yami! I might want to...' Yugi tried not to finish his sentence. Yami chuckled Yugi was too cute for his own good sometimes.

'Ok when do you want to come over?' Yami asked. Yugi thought for a minute, 'Can I come after a shower?' Yugi asked. Yami remebered when Yugi fainted in the shower the last time. He didn't respond for a second remembering that event. 'Yami?' Yugi wondered if the connection went dead.

'I'm here, yeah after you get ready you can head over here.' Yami responded.

Yami gulped and told yugi bye and hung up, he fell back against the wall and remembered the day of the incident.

-Flash back Yami's point of veiw-

''You can't tell them we had sex.'' Yuki told Yami practically begging. She was of Rasa finding out, she was scared Yugi would. If Yugi knew then he would not be around her or Yami anymore. Yami turned and slightly saw something sticking out of the bathroom... door.

He heard Yugi run to the shower, Yami's eyes opened widely ''He heard..'

After Yuki left Yami and Yugi exchanged a few sentences and there was a large bang on the wall then crashing noises. 'YUGI!' Yami ran in and saw Yugi collapsed and his hip scraped. Yami quickly dragged Yugi out and called the ambulance. 'Yugi hold on!' Yami tried gripping on his hands.

Yami and the small teen went to the hospitol and Yugi's grandpa showed up first. 'I'M SORRY!' Yami apologized tearing up. Yugi's grandfather sighed and patted his back. 'Look unless you went into the shower and struck my grandson with a bat its not your fault.'

'But-'

'No buts Yami.'

'Fine. Grandpa. But is Yugi ok!' Yami asked. 'When can I see him!' Yami cried out.

Grandpa smiled, 'He is fine its just a panic attack, and he fainted he got a few stitches but he will be fine and you can see him now.' Yami ran into his room and saw Yugi still sleeping.

-End of le Flashback-

Yami started cleaning things up a bit and renting a movie, 'What movie though...' Then an evil smirk went to his mind.

He went to his Dvd shelf and pulled out a box.

Yugi meanwhile was taking a shower and trying to figure out what to wear. ''I wonder...'' He made a a weird face, ''What movie did he pick..." He wondered. He shrugged and started gathering up some stuff incase Yami makes this a sleep over, due to very obvious reasons.

'Your sleeping over at Yami's again?' Grandpa asked.

Yugi nodded. Grandpa smirked clearly already knowing about him an Yami but gestered him off.

'Come in Yugi.' Yami let Yugi inside his apartment. Yami narrowed his eyes and shut his door. 'Yugi can I ask you something?' Yugi turned around. Yami pushed Yugi down on the futon. 'Yami?!'

'What did you hear that night?'

Yugi started turning away, 'What are you talking about...' He asked staring at his bag. Yami leaned down and rubbed his lower area with his knee. 'ah.' Yugi moaned. 'Tell me now Yugi or do I have to resort to force.' Yami asked. Yugi screamed out, 'I HEARD WHAT YOU AND YUKI WERE TALKING ABOUT OK!' Yugi looked up seeing Yami looking traumatized. Yugi reached up and hugged yami, 'I don't care ok I just love you okay?' Yugi asked. Yami smiled and hugged down on Yugi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of chapter 9~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Miyone: Hello Everyone. Emi had homework to do. Sorry that today's chapter was so short but it is part one

Enoyim: -Glomps Miyone- MIYONE ITS YURI OFF SCREEN TIME!

Miyone: Please save me readers.

Rasa: Reveiw, because if you dont we will do some on screen Yuri.

Miyone: NOOOOO!


	10. Chapter 10

Emi: Well I finally did it.

Miyone: What?

Emi: Shower yaoi scene its done...

Miyone: You look so tired Emi

Emi: I just got back from the doctor and she says I have a clogged up ear and its bad I might need tubes.

Miyone: Oh dear well please readers give her reveiws and cries of encouragement for her ears to hear! **oh and this is a lemon chapter so please give her a thumbs up ;D**

Chapter 10: First date part two shower scene.

Yugi ended up sleeping over and watching, the same scary movie from Joey's house. 'Uh Yami I don't want to watch this.' Yugi shivered. The girl on the screen just got eaten alive by another man. Yugi clinged on to Yami's arm. Yami reached over and patted his head. 'Its ok Yugi.' Yami's evil plan came into motion

Yami saw Yugi ducking his head into Yami's lap. Shivering. Yami cuddled down to Yugi. Then a loud scream was made on the TV ad Yugi screamed and knocked a drink all over on Yami. 'I'M SORRY YAMI!' Yugi screamed looking up with his big blue eyes.

'Wait a minute I'm going to shower ok?' Yami said.

Yugi grabbed on to Yami's leg. 'Can I come too?' Yugi look up blushing. Yami blushed and nodded.

Yami started walking to the bathroom and discarding his clothing, Yami was fully undressed now and Yugi was trying very hard not to turn around and take a peek. "Yugi, you requested I join you so you will have to look. Unless you plan on blindfolding yourself." Yami said in a teasing manner. Yugi did not know why he was so shy all of a sudden. Yugi took off his towel and rushed in behind Yami. Yami turned on the water.

The warm water cascaded down onto the bodies of the teens and Yugi was turned to face Yami. He couldn't help it as his face went red again, although he liked what he saw. Yami grinned and Yugi knew he had heard that thought. Yami reached past him for the shampoo and put some into his hands. He began to rub the substance through Yugi's hair, working up a fine lather.

Yugi watched him, his eyes never leaving Yami's face as the taller teen worked the soap through his hair. Yugi couldn't help a little mewl making its way past his lips as he enjoyed Yami's fingers massaging his scalp. Once Yami was done, he switched them around, letting the water from the showerhead rain down on Yugi's head. Yugi rinsed his hair while Yami washed his own. They switched one more time so Yami could rinse.

Yami looked at Yugi getting some soap and clutching it in his hand. 'May I?' Yami asked. Yugi nodded and let yami scrub the soap on his body. Yugi tried not to moan as Yami got lower until it touched. 'Yami!' Yugi squealed. Yugi looked at Yami who was not stopping rubbing it now. Yami looked up at Yugi as he started getting a cloth also.

**(START THE LEMONY GOODNESS!)**

"Yami, let me return the favor." Yugi said softly before taking the cloth. He turned to face the boy and noticed that Yugi was hard too. Yami watched Yugi with no expression on his face as the boy cleaned him. Everything was going fine until Yugi began reached his groin, and that was when Yami's control snapped. He knocked the cloth from Yugi's hand and grabbed the boy around the waist, lifting him up and slamming him against the shower wall, holding him there with his body. Yugi let out a gasp and tilted his head back as their members crashed together. Yami kissed Yugi harshly, mercilessly ravishing the boy's mouth. He gave a quick roll of his hips, crashing their members together again, sipping the pleasured scream Yugi tried to emit from his lips. The boy tasted so sweet.

Yami began to trail kisses down Yugi's body, getting lower and lower.

He suddenly noticed Yami kisses getting further down his body and he raised up slightly, watching Yami getting dangerously close to his member. Yami placed his hands on Yugi's thighs, holding him down so he wouldn't buck as he sucked and nipped his length. Yami suddenly deep throated him, engulfing Yugi's entire length in his mouth and Yugi came with a loud scream. Yami drank every drop, then crawled back on top of his lover, grinning evilly down at him and licking his lips.

Yami looked at Yugi as he felt the water drip down his hair. Yami picked up Yugi and slightly put him down on the shower floor positioning himself in between Yugi's legs and pounded in. 'Ah Yami!' Yugi gripped onto the bar of the shower. He paused, giving Yugi a moment to adjust. Yugi gave a roll of his hips when he was ready, enticing a hiss of pleasure from Yami. Yami slowly pulled out before pushing back in, making Yugi cry out.

Yugi thrashed under him, his arms coming up to wrap around Yami's neck. Sweat glistened on both their bodies. Yami stared down at Yugi, loving how he looked with his eyes shut tight, and his head tilted back as he panted and cried out under him.

Yami was close now, very close, and he wanted to take Yugi with him. He reached down and grasped Yugi's member, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Yugi went crazy, screaming Yami's name over and over again, tears forming in his eyes from the intense pleasure. Yugi let out a gasp as he felt Yami sucking his blood. It soon became too much for Yugi and he released with his loudest scream yet, cumming on his and Yami's stomachs.

**(Oh god, Longest yet thank you to my helper for helping me make this lemon)**

Yugi stared up at Yami and they both laughed a bit starting to actually get cleaned up. 'Yugi did you mean what you said before?' Yami asked. 'Mean what?' Yugi tried to rember rubbing his back. 'That you don't care-'

'I admit, I was a bit sad you felt you needed to hide it but I don't care about your past.' Yugi interupted smiling. After they got their clothes back on there was a knock at the door. 'Huh who can be here this late?'

Yami opened the door and his eyes widend. 'Hello Yami.' A tall man with black hair and blond streaks sticking out like Yami's.

'Hello dad.' Yami greeted. Yugi corrected his posture.

'Oh is this one of your friends?' He asked looking at the small boy. 'Yes dad this is Yugi.' The dad smiled and hugged Yami for a second. 'Well I decided to stop by for a second to tell you I will be here for a month.'

'Month. Where will you be staying?' Yami bit his lip.

'At a hotel, its one of those good ones not the cheap bad ones.' He answered.

'Nice seeing you Dad. Maybe we could meet up tommorrow?' Yami asked. The tall father laughed and messed up Yami's wet hair. 'Not tomorrow but soon, im a bit busy.'

'Ok then good bye.' Yami said acting polite but a bit more disappointed he has to leave.

'Bye son.'

After he left Yami was smiling to himself then looked at Yugi and blushed. '...' Yugi was grinning.

'Shut up Yugi...' Yami blushed.

**-Dont you just love meanwhiles?-**

Rasa was working at her job and was on a computer, doing extra classes and working at the same time. 'You got mail.' The computer said. Rasa checked her E-mail real quick and saw there was an E-mail from Yuki. Rasa grinned. There was a picture attached. 'Wha..'

Yuki currently had brown hair with pink streaks. She had cat ears and a tail on. She wore big kitty paws matching her outfit as well. She was wearing a maid's uniform.

Rasa blushed reading the message,

"I uber miss you Nyan~ Please hurry up home so we can cuddle sweetie! (/.\)"

Rasa smiled and replied,

"I'm almost done Yuki, love you sweetie.''

She smiled at herself and wondered how Yugi and Yami were doing. No doubt doing things that only Yuki could think of. She blushed pushing those thoughts out. Then she turned around and heard the boss calling her to the office she went over to the door and opened it. 'You called sir?'

'Well I would like to make you an offer, you have been making great progress and you have made lately. I would like to transfer you to new york, in America.' He said smiling.

Rasa started to smile bit and almost started crying. But then her eyes went big. 'I'm sorry sir, but I am with someone now and I want to stay with them.' She looked disappointed.

He raised an eyebrow. 'My offer will stand until you are ready. If you wish to accept please call me Rasa Pencers.'

Rasa looked down and nodded.

When she got home she was tackled by Yuki wearing her costume. 'Whats wrong sweetie?'

'I was asked to transfer to new york, but I don't think I can go.' She admitted. Yuki looked at her in dis-belief. 'But America is your dream!'

'No your my dream Yuki I want to stay with you.' Rasa smiled.

'Rasa!' Yuki growled a bit,

'No means no! I don't want to leave you and I can't just pull you out of highschool!' Rasa raised her voice.

'Then why don't you go and I will see you there when I graduate?' Yuki silently stood there.

Rasa's eyes went huge and angry. 'NO! Thats about six months away Yuki!'

'Please go Rasa I will hate myself if you don't...' Yuki looked down her ears falling off.

Rasa looked at Yuki and hugged her, 'Fine I'll go Yuki.'

They both kissed and went onto the fold out bed. 'Can you do me a favor Rasa?' Yuki asked blushing. Rasa looked up. 'What Yuki?' She asked. Yuki leaned down and hugged her. 'Promise me you'll never die either.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Of Chapter 10~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emi: Oh no. Looks like our favorite Yuri couple is going to fall down a bit

Kori: Your going to make something bad happen

Emi: That obvious?

Kori: Yes.

Rasa: Hey i never met you and Emi is crazy, theres the reveiw button, so use it maybe?


	11. Chapter 11

Miyone: I am writing today's chapter, Emi is busy purchasing new trumpets.

Kori: Hey Miyone you have never done a chapter.

Miyone: Well this is a dramatic chapter. And I time jumped.

Kori: Let me guess..

Miyone: NU!

Rasa: Reveiw, enjoy, please.

Chapter 11: Yugi's regular day.

Yami was busy at work today so Yugi was all alone. Except for grandpa of course. No wait grandpa was out of town on restocking shop items. Yugi grabbed his new cell phone and wallet. He put on a chain with his key on it on. He tucked it under his sweater. It was winter. Christmas around the corner.

Yugi walked outside putting on his stocking cap and mittens. It was lightly snowing. ''So cold...'' He wrapped on a coat zipping it up covering his mouth.

Yugi walked down the street wondering on what to buy everyone. He saw Joey and serinity outside of a shop. 'Yug'?' Joey's eyes went big, handing serinity a bag and she put it in her bag. Yugi crossed the street and high fived Joey. Joey was wearing a short sleeve shirt and pants going a little under his knees. 'Joey you want to freeze to death?' Yugi asked.

Joey was actually sweating. 'Its hot out here.' Joey commented. Yugi sat there thinking he was lying or crazy. Serinity was wrapped up though, but not that heavy. 'Were used to the cold. I wanted to buy a heater but...' Serinity trailed off looking at Joey. 'We can't afford it Serinity.' Joey sighed rubbing his forehead.

Yugi made a mental note for their present. Buying Joey and Serinity mini heater.

'You want to walk with us Yug'?' Joey offered. Yugi nodded yes. He saw the mall a couple of streets down. 'Can we stop by the mall I have to get gifts for some people?' Yugi asked. Serinity nodded. The three teens were walking to the mall. The two males talking about school and other things.

'Too bad that I can't look up a skirt until summer.' Joey commented.

Serinity growled and flicked him. 'Joey is a pervert.' Yugi whispered for them both to hear. 'You should see what he does during summer at the beach.' Serinity rolled her eyes.

They got into the mall and went their seperate ways; Yugi picked up the small heater for Joey and his sister, He got tristan some cds from his favorite band,Tea got a cute bracelet, Yuki gets red hair dye, and Rasa gets a cheap flash drive. ''I already decided on making dinner for grandpa that night...

Now what to give to Yami?

Yugi paused and sat there wondering. ''Now that I think about it, what do i actually know about Yami. I know he doesn't have a mom, he lives alone, he used to be sex friends with yuki, got hurt in the past by an old friend, but not enough to give him a gift.''

He took out his cell from his coat pocket and called Rasa. 'Oh hi Yugi.' Rasa said cheerful to finally get a call from Yugi. 'Hey Rasa hows America?' Yugi asked. 'Good a bit lonely but i met a few things. Is school almost over?' She asked anxiously. 'Yes only a couple more months.' Yugi answered. Rasa smiled to herself looking out the window of her house.

'I was wondering what to get for Yami can you help me?' Yugi asked.

Rasa thought for a second, 'If he was not your lover I would have said you could treat him to dinner or buy him a gift. But he is so if its Yami... He has two things he likes the most.' Rasa explained. Yugi curiously asked, 'What?'

'Chocolatte.' she answered.

'And?' Yugi asked hoping to buy him something soon.

'You hehehe.' she giggled.

Yugi blushed, 'Rasa are you saying I should...' Yugi stopped. Rasa started laughing, 'Yes Yugi, exactly what you are thinking is what i'm saying.' Rasa said in a teasing manner.

'You really think that he would like it?' Yugi blushed asking. 'Yes Yugi. No chance of him not.' Rasa said.

'Well how is Yuki?' Rasa asked. Yugi paused. 'She's trying to graduate faster and she has matured a bit she has even called her parents to talk with them.' Yugi explained.

Rasa teared up a bit but kept her composure, 'Thats nice to hear, well I don't want to seperate you and your shopping so bye Yugi!' Rasa giggled. 'Bye Rasa.'

He just thought of Rasa's advice and blushed. "In the end I bought the chocolatte...' Yugi looked into his bag and blushed. He met up with Serinity buying stuff for her friends or Joey. 'Yugi do you think I bought too much?' Serinity asked.

Yugi nodded no seeing she only bought a few bags. 'I got something for my dad.' Serinity looked down looking at the flowers in her bag. 'Oh... Is he?' Yugi wanted to ask. 'Yes he is dead, but Joey doesn't like me visiting his grave. Although he was horrible to Joey he is still our father.' Serinity.

'Your really strong Serinity.' Yugi smiled.

Serinity grinned and looked back. She saw Joey coming out with one bag. He was on the phone with someone. 'Eh...?' Joey started looking at Yugi and then shrugged. 'Sure. Later.'

'Who was that?' Serinity asked.

Joey put his hands in his pockets. 'Tea. she wanted to know what to bring to the party.'

Ah. Yes the famous party where everyone gets drunk and starts to spill secrets. Like how Tea's first kiss was with a random stranger. Or Mai has a phobia against kids, and the fact that Bakura has all A's.

'Yugi your going right last year was so much fun!' Joey smirked.

Yugi sighed. 'Sure joey. sure.' he started to laugh with his two friends. Then there was a ring from his cell. 'Yugi?'

'Yes Miho whats up?' Yugi asked signalling Joey and serinity.

'Well Yuki hasn't been answering her phone for a week... The last I heard from her she was going on some soul searching or whatever.' Yugi raised an eye brow. 'You want me to check on her?' Yugi offered.

Miho hummed, 'Yes please oh! And tell serinity and Joey I'm buying the sweets!' Miho asked before hanging up rudely.

'Sigh... That was Miho she wants me to check up on Yuki and tell you that she brought the sweets.' He thought of what kind of soul searching she meant. 'Ok then I guess you should get a taki. Wait where does she live?' Joey asked. Yugi's eyes went huge where did she live?!

'She lives in 'Castaway Chambers' Yugi.' Serinity said.

Yugi and Joey both stared at Serinity not believing Yuki lives in a fancy apartment plex. Serinity shrugged, 'She seems to have quite a bit of money and I don't think she works..' Serinity trailed off wondering where their tri-colored friend gets her money.

'Oh well I'd better go get a train.'

Yugi rode a train till he arrived at the fancy apartment... That was huge like a building. 'Excuse me what are you here for?'' The man at the desk asked. Yugi looked around, 'Um is Yuki Shiro here?' Yugi asked. The man searched on his computer and answered, 'Yes are you a friend of hers?' He asked. 'Yes sir may I see her?'

'Yes Mister, she is on the 13th floor room 568. Oh and I have a question?' He looked up anxiously. 'What sir?.' the man looked up with big eyes. 'Is her hair really lavender?' Yugi nodded no and the man sighed with releif. Yugi went in the elevator and saw an old couple. It reminded him of him and Yami for some reason. How long will they be together?

Yugi got out of the elevator and looked around, ''565, 566, 567, there it it!' He knocked on the door. 'Ugh!' Yuki screamed walking to the door. She opened it and saw Yugi. 'Oh hi Yugi!' She smiled. She was wearing a wig cap her lavender hair under it. 'Uh..'

'Its for my parents i'm sortav... why don't you come in?' She asked Yugi walking in setting his bags down. There was a living room, with a kitchen in it, a seperate bedroom, a balcony, and another bedroom. 'Wow...' Yugi stood in awe.

'Oh yeah tell me what you think?' She put on a log black haired wig she was wearing a robe right now. 'You look normal.' Yugi said honestly. 'Good because my mom doesn't know I dye my hair.' She smirked evilly. 'Well Miho was wondering why you haven't been calling.' Yugi commented. 'Its because I have been busy getting ready.' She rolled her eyes opening her robe showing a tradional Kimono on, green and red. For christmas. Haha.

'You look like your dressing up.' Yugi laughed. Yuki took off her robe ad practiced walking in her sandles. 'Meh. I still need to do my make up but I can't put it on.' She glared down at yugi then smiled. 'Please yugi put my make up on for me!' She begged.

'Ok. I hope I don't screw up.' He laughed quietly.

She sat dow and pointed to the box on the ground with her old makeup in it. 'You want the traditional for japanese or chinese?' Yugi asked. 'My parents are chinese so yeah..' She said. Yugi thought she didn't look chinese but american. Yugi put some of the white glossy fluid over her face smoothig it out with the brush, He put some red eyepower over her shut eyes, and lastly he put on some really red lip gloss. 'Done it took a hour to get done.' Yugi relaxed his hands.

'It looks perfect Yugi thank you!' She squealed she looked like an onlder mature woman in a festivle. 'Ok Yugi you want to come with me?' She asked. 'Uh I don't know..' He mumbled. She sighed, 'Please Yugi I need courage since Rasa isn't here...' She looked sad. He nodded and groaned. 'Sure Yuki...'

Yuki looked in her old black box and pulled out a similar kimono but it was yellow and orange, 'This is my old one I guess it will fit you.' She gave it to him it was really expensive looking. 'Ok I'll put it on..' He went to the bathroom and slipped on the main part trying to figure out the rest but did eventually.

Yuki dragged him outside of a restraunt where there were many couples, families, and young kids dressing in Kiomons and costumes.

Yugi went in side and heard, 'SURPRISE YUGI!' Yuki screamed along with many other people. There was grandpa, tea, miho, duke, joey, serinity, bakura... Well everyone was here! Even Yami and they were all in either Kimonos or dresses.

'Happy birthday Yugi.' Grandpa hugged his grandson. 'But my birthday isn't till next week..?' he wondered. 'Well your surprised aren't you?' Joey laughed.

Yuki giggled. 'You planned this didn't you...' He gave an evil glare.

She laughed and everyone ate and celebrated. But when Yugi went to the restroom and went to an urinal. 'Hello Yugi.' Yugi blushed and covered himself. 'Yami!' He exclaimed good thing nobody else was here. 'What I can't give you my gift?' Yami pretended to pout. Yugi blushed and zipped up his fly turning around. 'Happy birthday!' Yami handed Yugi a long but not wide box. He opened it, it was a long scarf. It was handmade !

Yugi teared up a bit and hugged onto Yami.

'I love you Yami!'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of chapter 11~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Miyone: Longest chapter yet I believe.

Kori: Oh we have some thank yous to the best reveiwers these are the top three heros of fanfiction yaoi reveiwing.

Enoyim: vocaliodlover16 thank you for reveiwing with us. -Pulls out the knife- let me carve you a heart in your skin.

Yuki: winged sapphire wolf thank you for keeping up with Emi. Here have some hair dye.

Rasa: And thank you Pharaoh Silver for your compliments. They are nice and we appreciate them.

Emi: PLEASE READ ON THE FINAL FOUR CHAPTERS AND HELP US THREE HEROS! -throws trumpets at readers-


	12. Chapter 12

Emi: Well I just have to say that I am starting on thinking about my next story and this time it will have YugixYami of course and I will this time add in EnoyimXMiyone

Miyone: No.

Enoyim: hell yeah. This is so fucking awesome.

Emi: Don't get so happy your sisters in this one.

Rasa: Reveiw or don't. But it would be nice if you did. **Lemon...**

Chapter 12: Joey's drunk party

Joey was holding a party for christmas everyone was wearing cute chritmas outfits. Except Kaiba. He wore his coat that is like castoff skin to him. 'Hi Yugi!' Joey hugged his small friend. Joey was a giant raindeer... It suited him some how.

Yugi was wearing just a red coat and a set of red pants, with a matching santa hat. Yami was already there wearing a black hat, a long orange pointed nose, and a large white robe with black buttons. 'Hahaha Yami you look so funny!' Yugi giggled. Kaiba was sitting on the chair mokuba not able to come because of the alcohal.

'Joey this is a guys only thing right?' Tristan asked taking a sip out of a small glass. Bakura was drinking right out of the bottle and gulping it down. 'I SAID QU-QUIET DOWN WANKERS!' Bakura was too junk to think at all. Then again when does he think?

Yugi drank a bit but Yami hesitated before drinking. Kaiba and Yugi were the only sober ones at this point. Kaiba went to Yugi and whispered, 'Take care of Yami for me..'

Yugi's eyes widend and chased Kaiba, 'You know!' Yugi exclaimed. Kaiba put his hand on his face. 'Yugi I know Yami fairly well. And you really need to lock the door sometimes.' Kaiba smirked going into his black Binz.

'I-I... Uh! Thank you and tell mokuba merry christmas for me.' Yugi smiled. The tall CEO smiled and walked out.

There was the sharing of gifts now.

Tristan got multiple games and motercycle parts, joey got the heater and pornos, yugi got a dress yes i mean it and he got some board games he did not own, Yami got chocolatte (hehe) and cookies. Bakura was too drunk to get anything, they were too scared that he would kill them all sice they bought him a bunny rabbit.

Yugi and Yami went to serinitie's bedroom since she was at isis's house. Yami opened the chocolatte and nibbled on it. 'I can't believe you are wearing that Yami haha..' He laughed loudly.

Yami stared and Yugi with vivid eyes. 'You know Yugi i got you some chocolatte too.' He smirked. Yugi blushed and scratched his head as yami pulled out.. chocolatte sauce...

**(oh thy sweet lemon may your juice give us dreams of the wet kind)**

"Yami... Make love to me." Yugi whispered, leaning down and pressing his lips to Yami's. Yami moaned and pulled Yugi against him, gently flipping them over to place the smaller male below him. Yami trailed his hands down Yugi's sides as he deepened the kiss, drawing a delighted shiver from the boy under him. Yugi's hands moved to slide down Yami's robe, undoing the belt holding it together so the robe would fall open. Yami discarded the robe, tossing it to the floor. Yugi's hands then moved to trail over Yami's chest, the action gaining a husky moan from his lover.

"Hikari..." Yami murmured, trailing kisses down Yugi's throat, continuing to move down. Yugi squeaked when Yami ripped the costume. Yami suddenly grinned and climbed off Yugi, a surprised look crossing Yugi's face. Yami grabbed something and got back on the bed. Yugi squealed when Yami opened the bottle of chocolate sauce and squeezed it onto his chest in zig-zag lines. Yami tossed the bottle onto the bed beside his lover and pounced again, swirling his tongue around a chocolate covered nipple, a moan escaping Yugi's lips.

"Mm... Chocolate." Yami murmured, switching to the other. Yugi arched, another moan sounding through the room. Yami continued downward, lapping up all the chocolate he'd covered his lover in. Another thought occurred to Yami, and he reached for the chocolate again, squeezing in on Yugi's member. Yugi had no time to react to that as Yami then dipped his head and took him into his mouth. Yugi arched with a scream, fisting the sheets in his hands. Yami sucked him eagerly, trying to get every last drop of the chocolate off Yugi's member. Yugi tossed his head from side to side as that pleasurable coil began to tighten in his stomach.

"Y-Yami!" Yugi choked out as the yami suddenly deep throated him. Oh, gods, it felt so good! Yugi closed his eyes in pure bliss, the coil tightening further. It wouldn't be long before it snapped. Yami slid him out of his mouth and ran his tongue along the underside, getting the last of the chocolate before taking him back inside his mouth. Yugi screamed when Yami deep throated him again, and he released into his lover's mouth. Yami drank every drop ,

"Did you like that?" Yami asked, rising back over him and leaning down, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. Yugi moaned in reply, making Yami chuckle. Yami reached into the drawer on the nightstand and found some lotion, which he pulled out and opened, quickly slicking his fingers with the substance. He leaned down and gave Yugi another kiss, slipping his tongue in between Yugi's parted lips to engage his lover's tongue in a friendly duel as he slipped one finger into Yugi's entrance. Yugi gasped into his mouth, relaxing with another moan. Yami slipped another finger in and began scissoring his fingers, stretching his lover. Yugi groaned, breaking the kiss and panting, his eyes falling closed.

"Yami..." Yugi breathed, opening his eyes to stare up into beautiful drunk darkened with passion. Yugi's hand hit the bottle of chocolate syrup as he fisted the sheets again, and he had an idea then. He grabbed the bottle and reached up, squeezing a small amount on Yami's neck, making the tall male gasp as he slipped the third finger in.. Yami gave a low moan and shuddered, pulling his fingers out. He pulled Yugi up, setting them into a sitting position.

"Yugi.." Yami groaned. Yugi moaned as Yami began to thrust, taking him hard and fast. Yugi abandoned Yami's neck to tilt his own back as he cried out in pleasure, his eyes closing in bliss. Yami reached up and cupped the back of Yugi's head, bringing him down for a kiss. Yugi tasted like chocolate, and Yami loved it. He suddenly switched their positions, placing Yugi on his back on the bed. Yugi screamed as Yami increased his pace, striking his prostate with each thrust. Yugi clung to him, his nails digging into Yami's shoulders. The chocolate that remained on Yami's chest was also smeared on Yugi's chest from how close Yami had been holding him earlier, making both of them sticky with the substance.

"Yami!" Yugi moaned. Yami smiled and kissed him was so tight! It felt so good... The pleasure building in Yami's system was almost too much to bear. The bed protested their movements with loud creaks and groans. Yugi screamed almost continually now with the constant pounding against his prostate.

"Yugi..." Yami moaned.

"Yami! Yami, please!" Yugi was sobbing now, tears of pleasure coursing down his cheeks. Yami hissed in both pain and pleasure as Yugi's nails raked down his back, making red lines appear on his skin. Yami reached between their bodies and grasped Yugi's erection, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Yugi thrashed under him, tossing his head from side to side as he screamed hit his sweet spot dead on again, and Yugi cried out Yami's name as he came, his cum splashing his and Yami's stomach. Yami came inside him a moment later with a cry of Yugi's name. He reached up, kissing Yami sweetly. Yami cupped the back of his head, returning the kiss.

"I love you." Yugi murmured when Yami pulled away. Yami smiled and pulled out of him, laying beside him and pulling him into his arms.

"I love you as well." Yami told him, brushing his bangs away from his face. Yugi snuggled against him, smiling happily.

'Yami please sober up soon..' Yugi kissed Yami's forehead.

**(THANK YOU TO ENOYIM FOR HELPING ME LOOK UP OTHER FANFICTIONS TO HELP ME WITH THIS ONE)**

Joey was behind the door not believing what he just heard. ''Wha...'

-MEANWHILE IN A PLACE FAR AWAY-

Yuki was sitting alone on her couch chuckling a bit. 'I miss you rasa...' she teared up a bit. There was a light knock at the door. Yuki wiped her tears and opened the door. 'Merry christmas Yuki!'

Yuki's eyes opened up widely, her red hair getting in her face she grabbed on to Rasa's neck and began crying 'I missed you! I LOVE YOU RASA!' She was crying gripping on to her lover's shirt.

'I took a vaction and I was able to come and see you.' She smiled hugging Yuki.

'I-I.. I love you so much I'm almost done with school so wait for me please ok!' Yuki cried out.

Rasa patted her back, 'Don't worry I'm waiting in America for you Yuki.. I love y-'

Yuki's eyes fluttered open, she was dreaming. She looked out her window and saw her computer had a message on it. 'Merry christmas Yuki! Yuki look ot the window its yuki!'

(Yuki means snow just for you who don't know)

Yuki teared up and replyied, 'I love you Rasa. Please wait a little bit more...'

Rasa looked at her computer and chuckled next to it was a photo of when they were both in high school as second and first years. Yuki had her natural hair color, black and Rasa had short hair. 'I love you too and I'll wait forever my cutie!'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Of Chapter 12~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emi: I hate writing this long of a chapter.

Miyone: Hey you did good Emi!

Emi: Again I did get inspiration to do this chapter from one of my hero's fanfics.

Kori: Ok... But where is ryou!

Rasa: REVEIW OR MY NAME IS NOT RASA

Yuki: But its not...


	13. Chapter 13

Emi: Sorry for the lateness of this chapter so I will make this extra long and eventful

Enoyim: Please note that this is a Lemon chapter.

Emi: VERY LEMONEY

Enoyim: There are lemons everywhere

Rasa: PLEASE NOTE** OF THE GOD DAMN LEMONS!**

Chapter 13: I want you forever.

"Got a five?" Yugi asked.

"Nope, go fish." Yami smirked.

"Damn." Yugi fished for a card from the pile, while Yami giggled at him, hiding his smile with his cards.

"How about a ten?"

"How do you always guess the right ones?" Yugi grumbled, slapping the card down on the floor.

"Just lucky I guess." Yami giggled again.

"Just lucky my butt. You have a magic touch or something." Yugi waited for Yami to ask for another card.

"Um... two?"

"Damnit!"

"Hee hee..."

Yami was very serious on winning this because of the bet they made.

-flashback-

Yami was sitting next to Yugi on his couch watching TV. ''I wish you were here all the time Yugi~'' Yami moaned out putting his head on the short male's lap. ''Eh?'' Yugi looked down blushing.

''How about you move in with me?'' Yami asked. Yugi really liked the idea of that but looked forward and stroked Yami's spikey hair. 'Maybe after school.' Yugi mumbled. Yami began to pout and poked on Yugi's pants close to his member. Yugi blushed more and exclaimed out, ''YAMI!''

Yami started unzipping his pants. ''Yami... Don't think you can convince me through sex.'' Yugi looked down. Yami smirked and looked up at Yugi and put a finger on his lips. ''Then how about a game if I win then you have to move in with me?'' Yami smirked.

'And if I win?' Yugi raised an eyebrow. ''Then I'll do whatever you want~'' Yami playfully said. Yugi smiled and nodded. ''Ok then.''

How they picked goldfish I will never know.

-end of the motherscratching flashback-

Yugi ended up of course losing to the game king. Yami smirked and crawled to Yugi and stared at him with his big crimson eyes. 'Fine Yami.'

Then Yami's eyes went big and ran to under his futon and pulled out a box and handed it to Yugi. 'Yugi~'

Yugi opened the box and glared at Yami. He shut the box and groaned. 'No Yami.' Yami began to fake tearing up and cuddled close to Yugi. 'Please just once?' Yami asked with his best cutest face he could do. Yugi groaned and went to the bathroom to change.

He opened the box again and cold not believe that he was going to do this he slipped out of his casual clothes and put took out the white blouse and started buttoning it up, he slipped on the pink blazer, and put on the short blue skirt. This was his school's girl's uniform...

Yugi came out and blushed. Yami smirked and pushed Yugi down against the wall.

**(Lemon starts here!)**

Yami pushed Yugi up against the wall of the apartment and kissed Yugi down his neck. Yugi moaned and held onto Yami's clothes.

'Yami…it took me forever to put this dress on' Yugi protested.

'That's all?' Yami smirked and leaned closer 'Here, let me adjust it then'.

Yami slipped his hands underneath Yugi's skirt, making him yelp and blush more.

'Yami! What are you doing?' Yugi asked.

'Helping' Yami explained as he pulled down Yugi's underpants so they dropped to the floor 'You do want this right?'

'Well…' Yugi hummed.

Yami shook his head 'I want you and right now'.

Yugi sighed 'You would. Well…' Yugi sighed and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck 'Alright. But if you take out a cammera i'm killing you.

Yami chuckled and kissed Yugi quickly on the lips 'You can always pretend I'm a teacher' Yugi smiled and shook his head 'I didn't know you were into roleplaying Yami.'

Yami then pouted 'You make it sound like you don't want to do it with me'.

'What? That's not true'.

Yami smirked again 'Okay, if you say so'.

Yami leaned closer and kissed Yugi on the lips, Yugi kissed back and tangled his hands in Yami's hair as they lead their kiss to a passionate one.

Yami reached down and unbuckled his pants before pulling them down, he then put his hands on Yugi's hips and round his butt so he lifted him off the floor. Yugi gave a small yelp and held tightly to Yami's neck and wrapped his legs around Yami's waist, Yami chuckled and leant in to kiss Yugi again and distract him.

Yami position himself at Yugi's entrance and thrust into him.

Yugi moaned and rested his head back against the wall of the apartment as he felt Yami inside him. Yami smirked and kissed Yugi on the cheek. 'You feel so tight Yugi' Yami panted 'Don't you like it?' 'Yami, you know why!' Yugi defended 'Deal with it'.

Yami chuckled 'I like it that you're so tight, makes it much more fun'.

Yami pulled out of Yugi and then thrust back in. Yugi moaned and held tightly onto Yami as he continued to thrust into him, each time getting harder and deeper into Yugi. Yami picked up his pace and struck Yugi's prostate.

'Ah! Yami!' Yugi cried out.

Yami smirked and carried on striking Yugi's prostate, making him cry out each time. Yugi could feel himself reaching his limit and he was sure he wouldn't be able to take it soon.

'A-Yami' Yugi moaned 'I-I can't hold it…'

'M-Me too' Yami groaned.

Yami gave a few more hard thrusts. 'Yami!' Yugi cried as he released over the inside of his skirt. Yugi's muscles clamped down and Yami gave a few more hard thrusts. 'YUGI!' Yami groaned as he released inside of Yugi.

**(End of Lemon! bitches did you like it? did ya? did ya? did ya?)**

Both Yugi and Yami were panting heavily, Yami set Yugi down and pulled out of him. He chuckled and kissed Yugi on the forehead.

'I love you Yugi' Yami whispered.

Yugi nodded and sighed 'The uniform…it got dirty'.

Yami looked down and smirked 'Don't worry Yugi'.

Yugi gave a questionable look but Yami got on his knees and pulled the skirt over his head, before Yugi could ask what he was doing he felt Yami's tongue on his member, making him moan again.

'A-Yami…'

'You taste good Yugi' Yami said, then he put his mouth over Yugi's member.

Yugi gasped and held tightly to his clothes as Yami sucked on him.

-Now for everyones favorite rainbowed hair girl-

Yuki was on her computer doing in extra work a bowel of cereal and a picture of Rasa. 'I have to hurry I just need two more tests after this one...' Yuki talked to herself. She got done with her algerbra test and fell backwards in her rolley chair. 'This is too difficult to do. I don't need to know some of this crap.' She snarled.

She took out her cell phone and went to her contact list and tried to think of who to call. Rasa would be her first choice but she is probably sleeping now. She went across Tea's name and sighed not liking calling her but she was so bored that this could be the only thing to make her want to work more.

She clicked on her next test and called Tea. 'Yuki?' Tea asked. Yuki smirked, 'NOPE ITS A NINJA!'

There was giggling in the background. Tea made them stop and started to laugh herself, 'Yuki is it true that your dating Rasa?' Everyone laughed.

Yuki paused and her eyes narrowed, 'Why yes I am and?' She was pissed off.

There was a silence and Tea started to talk but then someone shouted in the background, 'Your so stupid Yuki your a sideshow freak with a girlfriend go to hell!' It was another girl's voice. Tea was laughing at her.

Tears fell from Yuki's eyes, 'Well then, if thats how you feel... Hey Tea hows the stripper buisness going? Oh Shirori how is the sex for money I know you like older men but...'

Tea hung up.

Yuki got finished with her test and looked at the last test and then she was done and she could leave Japan and go to Rasa in America.

'I'm leaving everything behind...Everythi-' She looked at the photo of her mom and dad. She picked up her phone and took a deep breath. 'Mo-Mom...'

There was a gasp.

'Yuki! Yuki sweetie is that you! Where have you been!' It was her mother playing twenty questions. Yuki groaned. 'Mom I'm sorry I left but..' She broke down in tears. 'I can't take it I didn't want to marry him ok! I have someone I love and were both going to live in America!'

The mom started to cry, 'I know sweetie and I love you please I want to see you before you go!'

'Ok mom I love you too...' she smiled to herself half way done with her quiz. 'I..did it..'

A few days later when after she visited her mom and went to America she called Rasa, 'Before you come inside you can't freak out ok!' Rasa said on the phone inside her living room. Yuki hummed, 'Ok but hurry I want to see you!'

The door opened. Yuki looked down and saw Rasa in a wheel chair...

'What is this? What happend Rasa!' Yuki exclaimed. Rasa looked up and smiled. 'Its only temporary.' Rasa reached out her arms for a hug. Yuki bent down and hugged her. 'What happend?' Yuki repeated.

Rasa reached down and pulled up her pants leg and showed her wooden leg. 'I was in a car accident hehe.' She smiled a bit trying to lighten the mood.

'Your car crashed?!' Yuki exclaimed almost going to fall backwards. Rasa pushed herself to the living room Yuki followed. 'This guy wasn't paying attention and crashed into my car and the impact shatter my left leg's main bones so they had no choice but to give me a fake leg..' Rasa teared up.

'It doesn't matter I love you Rasa!'

'I love you too Yuki!'

Rasa looked at Yuki's hair, 'Yuki why do you have white hair?' Rasa started laughing. Yuki pouted, 'I think it suits me!' She smirked kissing her lover on the cheek.

'Well yes it does. Yuk- YUKI DON'T PUT YOUR HANDS UNDER MY SHIRT!'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of chapter 13~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emi: I had to do that to poor Rasa

Rasa: I'm not talking to you.

Yuki: Me neither.

Emi: I got cake.

Rasa & Yuki: I LOVE YOU!

Oh by the way Yuki gots a little song for you

Yuki: Look at your hair now back to me, now back to your hair and back to me, sadly your hair is not mine, but if you dyed it like me then you cold look like me, look down back up, where are you your at school with the hair you could have if you dyed it. Whats in your hand now back to me, its a box with a bottle of hair dye, LOOK AGAIN the bottle is not hot boys which you will have if you dye your hair.

Reveiw and enjoy folks


	14. Chapter 14

Emi: So close to the ending.

Kori: Ah. It seems we are, but you are working on next story right?

Emi: Yeah. But I think this one will be way different then the last one but i decided that all my stories will be yaoi and yuri since i like them both.

Kori: So your going to have Puzzleshipping, and Bondage shipping (Bondage, EnoyimXmiyone)

Emi: Yea. Yes. Read now please and reveiw. I am so tired.. so sleepy...

Chapter 14: After graduation class party.

'Damn Yuki you got tall!' Joey exclaimed comaring their heights. Rasa was walking over her wooden leg showing under her long black skirt. 'I wish Yuki was short again..' Rasa pouted chewing on her thumb. 'Why?' Joey asked. Yuki raised an eye brow. Rasa reached over and hugged Yuki. 'So I can do this hehe.'

'Hey you two calm down!' Yami shouted. Yugi was sitting on the ground laughing next to serinity. 'Hey guys calm down its picture time!' The teacher shouted getting everyone's attention. Kaiba looked over from his laptop that was as important to him as oxygen.

The female teacher went to the shelf and grabbed her CD and putting it in her laptop some pictures showing on the over head. It was everyone went they first entered highschool.

Yugi's picture showed up there were a few differences like height but not much.

Yami's picture had a terrible glare on his face and was trying to get away from the cammera. 'Oh yeah. Yami you have photophobia don't you?' Yuki asked remembering the countless times Yami has broken her cell phone. 'Yes problem?' Yami raised an eye brow. 'Hes also afraid of small animals like cats.' Kaiba commented earning some laughs from everyone including Yugi. 'HEY!' Yami blushed.

Then Tristan and Joey's picture showed up they were posing for the cammera hilariously. 'God Joey why are you making a kissy face.' Yugi groaned trying not to laugh. Tristan was doing the salute with a incredibly whacked up face. 'His eyes are squinting?' Rasa commented.

Then Rasa and Yuki's photo showed up, Everyone paused. 'Uh.' Yugi looked at Yuki with her real hair color. 'This is photo shopped for sure.' Joey exclaimed. Rasa had short hair almost a pixie cut. 'Oh my gosh I really looked like that!' Rasa blushed.

The teacher showed more like Tea and Miho. Yuki turned her head to them and walked away next to Rasa and gave her a smooch on the cheek. 'Ah Yuki..' Rasa blushed.

Yami looked at Yugi and whispered to him, 'Do you want to go to the rest room?' His voice sounded like he had something important to say. Joey looked and snuck out after those two in about a minute. Kaiba wondered what might happen, leaving those two in a closed in spac-

He went back to typing and clicking.

Joey waited outside the restroom and heard kissing and moaning. 'Yami I love you...' Yugi whispered, and Yami whispered back 'I love you too Yugi!' They were laughing and giggling.

Joey felt like shit. ''How can Yugi hide this from me?'' He punched against the wall getting the attention of the two lovers. Yugi walked out and saw Joey almost in the restroom. He pretended there is not chance he heard. 'Hey Joey!' He smiled. Joey narrowed his eyes and smiled. 'Yo Yug' whats up?'

'Well I get to finally move in with Yami-' Joey gasped a bit. 'Your living with him now?'

'Well ya...' Yugi blushed a bit. Joey groaned and as Yami walked out 'You two are dating aren't you?' Joey asked facepalming himself. Yami stared at Joey just walking out not knowing whats going on. 'Yes.' Yugi answered. Joey grinned, 'Hey next time your dating someone tell me ok?' Joey asked patting yugi on the back. Yami growled.

'Ok Joey-' 'So I can beat the shit out of them if they do something!' Joey interuppted. Yami was not afraid of that he loved Yugi. 'So don't go doing something bad ok?' Joey winked to Yami.

'Ok Joey now hurry up to class.' Yami blushed not liking this conversation. Yami stopped Yugi for a second, 'I'm sorry...' Yami said looking guilty. Yugi tilted his small head. 'For what?'

'How I treated you at first...' Yugi platted his hands on Yami's mouth. 'Don't start that again, I told you that its ok now and if you bring it up again your- HEY WHY DID YOU LICK MY HAND!'

Yugi blushed moving his hand they are both laughing as they entered the class room. Kaiba's picture showed up... 'Kaiba your aiming a gun at the cammera..'

'She said smile.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of chapter 14~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emi: This one is short because of the Yaoi and Yuri lemons in the next chapter. -throws random trumpet-

Kori: We would just like to thank all you readers who paid attention and reveiwed.

Enoyim: And we would like your opinion on the whole thing please.

Yuki: I'M BLUE IF I WAS GREEN I WOULD DIE.

Rasa: Thank you and stay tuned for the last chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

Emi: Well this is it... -trumpets play-

Kori: I can't believe after all this time..

Emi: PHASERS AT THE READY

Kori: Ready!

Emi: Lieutenant Kori Fire.

Rasa: And now the **LEMON** conclusion.

Last chapter 15: After all this time...

'Rasa I have a question.' Yuki said her hair glowing white, They were both on the roof of their house it was almost sunset. 'What Yuki?' Rasa smiled her hair cut short once more. 'You think you'd want to do that marrige thing?' Yuki asked caually. Rasa blushed her hair blowing off her shoulder. 'What...' Rasa's eyes wide open.

'Yeah. I thought it would be nice to make you my little wife hehe.' Yuki grinned. Rasa scooted closer to her white haired lover. 'I think I would want to...'

Yuki put her arm on Rasa's shoulder looking at the statue of liberty in the distance. 'Yeah. Maybe we could adopt too have out own family.' Yuki giggled kissing Rasa on the cheek. Rasa blushed. 'Thats sounds nice Yuki..' Rasa was too happy for words.

'Hey Yuki can you do me a favor?'

'What Rasa darling~?'

Rasa reached and gripped on Yuki's stomach, 'When I get old and ugly will you still be with me?' Yuki smirked and went to Rasa's ear and whispered, 'You will never be ugly or old in my eyes and I decided we will be together forever!' She yelled the last part loudly.

'Can I have another favor?'

'Anything.'

'Can I act spoiled around you this once?' Rasa looked up. Yuki leaned down and kissed Rasa on the lips.

-Now to the Yaoi-

Yami watched Yugi unpacking more of his stuff into the closet he had less clothes than Yami but that was not saying much. 'Yugi?' Yami poked at Yugi's back. 'What Yami?' Yugi slightly turned around with his big crystal eyes. 'Oh I love you Yugi!' Yami squeezed Yugi from behind.

'I want to have sex!' Yami screamed out.

Yugi crimsoned heavily, 'YAMI!' Yugi glared at Yami blushing.

'Please Yugi...' Yami pouted rubbing his head on Yugi's back.

'Fine but we are not doing it on the floor again.' Yugi blushed shyly. Yami smirked and picked up the small boy bridal style and carried him to the bed.

**(lemon canon go!)**

Yugi slipped his arms around Yami's neck while they kissed passionately, not feeling worried about his exposed length while kissing Yami. Yami slipped his hands down Yugi's chest to find his buds, playing with them while he kissed Yugi.

Yugi broke the kiss to give a small 'Ah' At Yami's touch.

Yami smirked 'Like that Yugi?' He asked teasingly.

'Shut up' Yugi mumbled, making Yami chuckle.

Yami let go of Yugi's nipples, licking them a few times before going lower so that he reached Yugi's member. He reached down and started to lick up and down it, making Yugi cry out softly and cling on to the sheets under him, Yami licked Yugi's member wet before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it. Yugi bit his lip to hold the moans back in his throat, Yami smirked and purposely scraped his teeth against his length.

'Aahh…Yami…' Yugi whimpered and blushed heavily.

Yami smirked and carried on sucking on Yugi, getting rougher each time to make Yugi cry out louder. Yugi held the sheets tighter and gasped when he felt something enter his entrance and stretched him.

'Y-Yami-oh!' Yugi rested his head back and panted 'T-That felt good!'

Yami smirked more but continued to please Yugi, Yugi moaned gently and began to unconsciously bucked his hips into Yami's mouth, but he didn't mind it and carried on sucking.

'A-Ah! Y-Yami!' Yugi cried out as he released into Yami's mouth.

Yami drank every drop of release, then letting go of Yugi's member and licking his lips as Yugi panted heavily with a blush across his face.

'You taste good' Yami commented as he took back his fingers after stretching Yugi. 'Pervert…' Yugi mumbled. Yami chuckled and spread Yugi's legs out, then positioning himself at Yugi's entrance 'You ready?'

Yugi nodded 'I think so…'

Yami smiled and pushed himself in through Yugi's entrance, Yugi cried out and clung to Yami's shoulders as he pushed himself in all the way. Yami groaned at the heat around himself, he checked on Yugi who held tightly to Yami and pant heavier.

'Are you okay Yugi?' Yami asked.

Yugi nodded, relaxing his body a little so Yami could continue. Yami pulled out and gently thrust back in, Yugi moaned out and clung to Yami again as he started to thrust in and out of Yugi, picking up the pace after a while and making Yugi cry out louder.

'O-Oh Yami! S-So good! Ah! Gah!'

Yami smiled tiredly as he picked up the pace, striking Yugi's prostate and making him cry out loudly 'Did I get your spot Yugi?'

'Y-Yes' Yugi panted, then crying out as Yami continued to thrust at his prostate. He clung tighter to Yami's shoulders as he felt himself slowly losing control off his body.

'Y-Yami…I-I can't…h-hold it in' Yugi moaned out as he arched his back 'A-Ah! Y-YAMI!'

Yugi released and shot up against Yami's and his own chest. His muscles tightened around Yami's length and managed to push him over his edge.

'YUGI!' Yami groaned as he released inside of Yugi.

Both of them stayed tense for a few moments before relaxing into the bed.

**(lemon canon effective!)**

Yami sat next to Yugi on the bed. Yugi fell asleep after a few minutes. He got up and put on some shorts and walked around looking for his cell phone. 'It was a text from none other than Yuki,

"OMG! I took a picture of Rasa sleeping (/.\) Looky looky!''

A picture was attached of Rasa sleeping naked but covered up by a blanket and her glasses off.

''Yuki you take pictures of people sleeping -_-"

"IS YUGI ASLEEP YET?!'

"Yeah 0.0" Yami regretably texted back.

'Take a picture I want to see!' Yuki texted in bold underlined letters. Yami sighed and went over to Yugi and covered him up. He took a picture and grinned at how cute he was. He clicked the send button and sent it to Yuki.

''OMG OMG OMG! SO UBER CUTE WELL I HAVE TO GO RASA IS AWAKE AND PISSED!''

Yami laughed and sat next to Yugi watching his sleeping face and chuckled.

'I love people like him the most...'

A year and half later...

'Yami do I really have to wear this?' Yugi pulled on his tight black shirt. 'Yes I want you to.' Yami stubbornly said. Yugi waited at the airport many people staring at Yami cuddling to Yugi. 'Yami..'

'What?'

Then SMACK, Yuki rammed herself right at Yami and Yugi and started hugging them. 'YAMI YUGI I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!' Yuki screamed. Rasa shyly waved hi. There was someone behind Rasa she was a cute little girl with long blonde hair going to her neck, she wore a poofy pink dress and had green eyes. 'Who is that?' Yami asked pointing to the girl.

'Its our daughter Ruka ain't she a cutie pie!' She squealed the girl walked up to Yami, 'Uncle Yum yum!' She shouted pointing.

'Uh?'

'Thats Yami thats Yugi!' Rasa whispered pointing out. 'YUM YUM!' She giggled. Yami bursted out laughing staring out loud.

'Yami?' Yugi looked up blushing. Yami looked down at his little Yugi, 'Wha-' Yugi pulled Yami down and kissed him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Thats why I hate you~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emi: I AM GREATFUL OF ALL MY READERS

Kori: Her reviews kept her writing

Enoyim: I command you to read the next fan fiction she is posting today or tomorrow

Miyone: I am... happy at all these reviews..

Yuki: Wait.. I have white hair... I am pale... Am I bakura ?!

Rasa: No sweetie :)

Emi: THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!


End file.
